


Kung 'Di Rin Lang Ikaw

by Kyooong_6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, based on different songs
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooong_6104/pseuds/Kyooong_6104
Summary: Kape, musika at si Baekhyun Nathaniel M. Byun.'Yan ang tatlong importanteng bagay para sa isang Chanyeol Alexander T. Park.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~
> 
> It's been a tough journey writing this fic dahil sa dami ng problemang nangyari at writer's block na naranasan ko but FINALLY!!! IT'S FINISHED and I just wish na sana magustuhan niyo ito dahil may mga true to life events na nilagay ako (na sobrang dumurog sa puso ko at nagbukas ng mga lumang sugat hak). Dugo, pawis at luha ang naging puhunan ko para matapos ito at proud ako sa sarili ko na nakapagsulat ako ng ganitong kahabang fic (FIRST TIME 'TO MGA MAMSH). N e way, sana magustuhan niyo talaga ito and I would really love to read your comments kasi baka kiligin ako sa inyo hihihihihi.
> 
> Sa mga mods, SOBRANG THANK YOU SA PAGIGING UNDERSTANDING NG SOBRA!!! I would not be able to finish this kung hindi dahil sa kanila and kahit na sobrang pasaway ko kasi hindi ako nasunod sa mga deadline (procrastinator at it's finest) ay nandiyan pa rin sila at umiintindi. Thank you for making this fest possible and sana mag-enjoy ang lahat sa pagbabasa!
> 
> Sana ay mahalin niyo ito katulad ng pagmamahal na binigay ko dito~
> 
> Iyon lamang! ENJOY!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kung hindi rin lang ikaw ang dahilan

Pipilitin ba ang puso kong hindi na masaktan?

Kung hindi ikaw ay hindi na lang

Pipilitin pang umasa para sating dalawa

_ \- “Kung ‘Di Rin Lang Ikaw” by December Avenue _

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--

  
  
  


Tulala. Iyan ang estado ni Baekhyun na kasalukuyang nakatingin sa labas ng café. Malakas ang ulan at wala masyadong tao sa loob ng café kaya naman nakaupo siya sa paborito niyang upuan. Ang upuan na nasa tabi ng malaking salamin sa café. Paborito niya ang pwestong ito dahil kita niya ang lahat ng tao at sasakyan na nadaan pero dahil malakas ang ulan ngayon ay wala masyadong nadaan na sasakyan at ang iba’t ibang kulay ng payong ang kanyang pinagmamasdan.

 

Halos alas kwatro na rin ng hapon at nagsisimula ng maglitawan ang mga estudyante sa kalsada. May ilan na nakapayong pero may ilan ding nagsisitakbuhan para makapunta sa sakayan o hindi naman kaya ay makasilong dahil naiwan nila ang payong nila. Napangiti naman ng maliit si Baekhyun dahil ganoon siya noong highschool student pa siya. Laging kinakalimutan ang payong dahil naniniwala siyang hindi siya pababayaan ni Lord at dahil na rin magaling siyang manghuhula kaya alam niyang hindi uulan. Siya na ata ang amen.

 

Pero sa totoo lang, tinatamad lang siyang magdala ng payong dahil minsan pabigat lang ito sa kanyang bag. Dadag pabigat sa mabigat na niyang bag, kaya naman mas gusto niyang hindi na lang nagdadala at tsaka very unpredictable ang ulan sa kanila. Madalas, kung kailan siya may dalang payong ay tsaka naman walang ulan at kung kailan wala siyang payong ay tsaka naman uulan.  _ Very unpredictable. _

 

Kaya naman hindi na siya nagdadala pa ng payong dahil naniniwala siya sa power ni Lord at sa power ng mga binti at hita niyang makatakbo sa lugar na pwedeng masilungan. Syempre, hindi mawawala ang sermon ng nanay niya kapag nauwi siyang laging basa at magrereklamong masakit ang ulo niya kaya naman lagi siyang may isang batok from Mama Byun pero pagkatapos ay biglang namang ituturing siyang parang bata at aalagaan. Moody ang nanay niya kaya naman alam niyo na kung kanino siya nagmana.

 

Bigla tuloy naalala ni Baekhyun ang kanyang highschool days. Cue highschool days song. Charot lang kasi hindi bagay sa mood. Going back to the boy sitting at the corner of the café, hindi niya maiwasang isipin ang nakaraan niya dahil hindi pa rin natila ang ulan at hindi pa siya nasisigawan ni Kyungsoo na bumalik sa pagtatrabaho kahit medyo nadami na ang tao sa loob at malapit na rin ang oras para sa,  _ “C&B’s Open Mic and Gig Night” _ . Anong meron sa event na iyon? Sikret. Malalaman niyo mamaya kahit obvious na sa pangalan ng event.

 

Baekhyun laid his head on the table and looked straight outside, hindi na niya napapansin ang nangyayari sa paligid niya dahil naka-titig siya sa dalawang batang lalaki na walang payong at gamit lang ang polo nila bilang panaklob sa ulan. Naalala niya tuloy kung paano niya nakilala ang taong hindi niyang inaakalang makikilala niya sa ilalim nang malakas na buhos ng ulan.

 

Hindi niya inaakalang makikilala niya ang isang, Chanyeol Alexander T. Park.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Oo na, tanga na kung tanga pero kinamalayan niya bang uulan ngayong umaga? Ang ganda pa naman ng gising niya dahil nakapag-aral siya ng maayos para sa quiz nila sa Calculus ngayong araw pero ito ngayon si Baekhyun, nakasilong sa harap ng isang convenience store at naghihintay na medyo humupa ang ulan dahil kailangan niya pang pumasok. Gustuhin man niyang takbuhin ay hindi niya magawa dahil alam niyang hindi kakayanin ng takbo ang lakas ng ulan ngayon. Magiging basang sisiw lang siya.  _ Well,  _ basang sisiw na naman talaga siya ngayon.

 

Nakasimangot at sinusumpa na ni Baekhyun ang araw na ito dahil bakit sa lahat ng araw ay ngayon pa? Ngayon pa kung kailan handang-handa siyang harapin ang mga klase niya pero syempre kailangang umepal ng ulan ngayon at pahirapan siya kasi nga as always,  _ everyday is a new challenge. _ Pero, sobrang wrong timing talaga ng challenge na ito kasi hindi siya prepared. HA. Lagi naman siya hindi prepared.

 

Pinag-iisipan na ni Baekhyun kung anong gagawin niya ng biglang may lumabas sa loob ng convenience store at biglang naman siyang napatingin sa matangkad na lalaking may suot na itim na hoodie.

 

“Ang lakas naman ng ulan.”

 

_ Duh, obvious naman diba? Kailangan pa bang sabihin? _

 

Sabi ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya pero laking gulat niya ng tingnan siya ng lalaking galing loob ng store.

 

“Agang-aga ang sungit mo.” sabi ng lalaki sa kanya na bigla naman niyang ikinagulat dahil,  _ bakit niya ako kinakausap? _

 

Bigla namang napatawa ang lalaki dahil sa mukhang mayroon si Baekhyun ngayon dahil mukhang hindi nito alam na sinabi niya ang mga salitang inaakala niyang nasa isip lamang niya.

 

_ Cute sana kaso mukhang baliw. Bakit naman ‘to natawa mag-isa?  _

 

Tumigil na sa pagtawa ang lalaki at tiningnan ng diretso si Baekhyun sa mga mata nito. Medyo nagpanic naman si Baekhyun kasi hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya. 

 

_ Bwisit na ulan. TUMIGIL KA NA!!!  _

 

“You answered back kanina but I think it was supposed to be a silent answer.” then the man chuckled.

 

Namula naman si Baekhyun sa hiya kasi pinahiya na naman niya ang sarili niya tapos sa harap pa ng taong hindi niya kakilala.  _ Kahiya-hiya siya.  _

 

Hindi na lang sumagot si Baekhyun dahil hindi rin naman niya alam ang isasagot niya at tumingin na lang sa patuloy na pagbuhos ng ulan.

 

_ And because of that he missed the look that the man gave him. A look that is familiar but intriguing at the same time because of its rarity. _

 

Napangiti na lang ang lalaki dahil sa kilos ni Baekhyun. Ang cute kasing mamula ni Baekhyun. Parang kamatis pero cute na kamatis. Napansin ni Baekhyun na nakatitig ang lalaki sa kanya.

 

Unti-unting naglakad papalapit kay Baekhyun ang lalaki at si Baekhyun naman ay biglang kinabahan dahil baka kung ano pang gawin sa kanya ng lalaki.

 

_ Lord, madami pa akong gustong gawin sa buhay. Please po. _

 

Internal na pagmamakaawa at pagdadasal ang ginawa ni Baekhyun dahil madami pa siyang gustong gawin sa buhay niya. Gusto niyang makatapos ng pag-aaral. Magkaroon ng sarili niyang trabaho. Maipagmalaki siya ng mga magulang niya. Mahanap ang taong mamahalin niya hanggang sa huling hininga niya. Madami pa siyang plano. MADAMI PA!!!

 

Huminto ang lalaki sa gilid niya at sobrang lapit nito kay Baekhyun at tsaka lang na-realize ni Baekhyun kung gaano ito katangkad. Napapikit si Baekhyun at napahawak ng mahigpit sa kanyang bag dahil natatakot na talaga siya. Hindi naman niya kayang kalabanin itong lalaki kasi nangangatog na ang tuhod niya sa takot.

 

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na biglang hinawakan ng lalaki ang kanyang bewang at hinila siya to the point that his side is flushed to the boy’s chest. 

 

_ Lord, bakit? BAKIT AKO PA?! _

 

Ramdam din niya ang paglapit ng mainit na hininga sa kanyang tenga.

 

_ Dapat talaga hindi na lang ako puma- Teka bakit sa tenga? _

 

Baekhyun was surprised to feel the hot breath against his ears that he suddenly looked at the side which made them look face to face.  _ Really close. _

 

Nagkatitigan silang dalawa at sobrang lapit din ng mga mukha nila because their nose were touching while their lips are just a centimeter apart. Kaunting lapit pa at magdidikit na ang mga labi nila at hindi prepared si Baekhyun sa nangyari kaya naman he was frozen at his place. And was drowned in those dark brown eyes that conveys something that Baekhyun wasn’t sure of.

 

Biglang ngumiti yung higanteng lalaki at nakita ni Baekhyun ang dimples nito.

 

_ Cute nga. _

 

“Sabay na tayong pumasok. Malapit na din mag-time.” Sabay ngiti ulit nito.

 

_ Masyado naman ‘tong mahilig ngumiti. _

 

At hinila siya ng lalaki papuntang school nila. Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun ang polo na nakalagay sa mga ulo nila at ang paglipat ng kamay mula sa bewang niya papuntang balikat niya.

 

Mukha silang tanga na tumatakbo sa gitna ng malakas ulan pero at least dumating sila bago mag-time at hindi na kailangang problemahin ni Baekhyun ang pagkuha ng pass sa D.O. Office  _ pero mukha naman silang basang sisiw  _ sa gitna ng hallway.

 

Biglang nilamig din si Baekhyun dahil sa malakas na hangin na pumasok mula sa mga bukas na bintana at tsaka lang niya napansin na pinagtitinginan silang dalawa ng ibang mga estudyante.

 

_ Nagmukha na naman akong tanga. _

 

May biglang malakas na tawa ang narinig niya sa tabi niya at nakita niyang busy ang lalaki na pigain ang basa niyang polo.

 

_ Baliw ata ‘tong lalaking ito. _

 

Matapos mapiga ang kanyang polo ay tiningnan siya ng lalaki at nginitian.

 

“There you go again, talking to yourself but saying it out loud for me to hear. Cute.” The man looked at him straight in the eyes and Baekhyun gulped kasi yung  _ titig _ nakakailang na ewan. Hindi mapaliwanag ni Baekhyun basta naiilang siya. Hindi siya sanay na tinitingnan siya ng ganoon.

 

“Sorry na. Ikaw kasi, kanina ka pang natawa simula nung nakita kita sa convenience store.”

 

“Paano ba ako hindi matatawa when you do cute things that make me want to pinch your cheeks. Cute mo kasi lalo na kapag nahihiya ka o namumula. Cute na kamatis.” sabay ngiti ulit ng lalaki at hindi na naman naiwasan ni Baekhyun na mamula.

 

“Kanina ka pang namumula, huwag mong sabihin na nilalagnat ka na agad.” biglaang inilapat ng lalaki ang kanyang palad sa noo ni Baekhyun kaya naman mas lalo pa itong namula.

 

_ Sobrang touchy naman nito. _

 

Pero napansin ni Baekhyun ang pag-aalala na nasa mata ng lalaki. Medyo nahiya naman siya kasi hindi naman sila magkakilala pero nag-aalala na ito sa kanya. Hinila niya paalis sa noo niya ang kamay ng lalaki at binigyan ito ng maliit na ngiti.

 

“Ano, ah, wala naman akong sakit. Nahihiya lang ako sa iyo kasi hindi naman kita kilala tapos bigla kang magsasabi ng ganoon sa akin. Nakakahiya lang.”

 

Lumapit ang lalaki at nginitian siya at ang kamay na tinanggal ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang noo ay napunta sa kaliwa niyang balikat.

 

“‘Yun lang pala, para hindi ka na mahiya, I’m Chanyeol Alexander Park but you can call me Chanyeol.” sabay ngiti ng malaki kay Baekhyun.

 

“Ummm, I’m Baekhyun. Baekyun Nathaniel Byun.”

 

At iyon ang simula ng isang pagkakaibigan na hindi inaakala ni Baekhyun. Isang pagkakaibigan na nabuo dahil sa malakas na ulan. Isang pagkakaibigan na dapat pangmatagalan pero naging madalian lang.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Biglang nawala sa malalim na pag-iisip si Baekhyun dahil sa pagtawag sa kanya ni Kyungsoo mula sa counter kaya naman binaling ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya mula sa labas.

 

“Kanina ka pang tulala diyan, tumulong ka kaya dito.” masungit na sabi ng kaibigan niya habang busy sa paglalagay ng mga bagong gawang  _ desserts  _ pero he can sense the underlying message there. Kyungsoo is worried about him dahil hindi naman kasi basta-basta natutulala ang isang Baekhyun pwera na lang kung umuulan. Alam ni Kyungsoo na kahinaan ni Baekhyun ang ulan dahil nagpapaalala lamang ito ng mga bagay na nakalipas na. Mga bagay na tapos na pero hindi pa rin kayang bitawan ni Baekhyun.

 

Wala pa din masyadong tao sa loob ng café nila kaya naman tumayo muna si Baekhyun para tulungan ang kaibigan niya dahil alam niyang mamaya ay dadami din ang tao dahil isa ang café nila sa mga kilala sa lugar nila. Masarap kasi ang kape na binebenta nila lalo na’t si Minseok ang barista nila at masasarap ang mga pastries dahil si Kyungsoo ang nagawa ng mga ito. Kumbaga, ang taong nasa café nila ay the best of the best pwera nga lang kay Baekhyun kasi he does not consider himself as one of the best. 

 

Kinuha ni Baekyun ang isa sa mga tray ng pastries at tinulungan si Kyungsoo sa paglalagay ng mga ito sa display nila. Hindi niya napansin na ang hawak pala niyang tray ay naglalaman ng mga honey cakes. It looks like any other kind of cake pero iba ang lasa nito dahil sa linamnam ng honey. It was layered into three with cream and honey in between and a strawberry on top. Syempre hindi mawawala ang powdered sugar sa ibabaw.

 

Natulala si Baekhyun sa cake hindi lang dahil sa masarap itong tingnan pero dahil may bigla siyang naalala.

 

_ Paborito ni Chanyeol ang honey cake. _

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


“CHANYEOL!!! YUNG PAPEL KO IBALIK MO NA!!!” sigaw ni Baekhyun habang hinahabol ang higante niyang kaibigan sa malaking oval field. Hindi siya prepared sa ganitong takbuhan dahil hindi naman kasi siya sporty. Hinihingal na si Baekhyun kaya naman tumigil na siya sa pagtakbo samantalang si Chanyeol ay patuloy pa din sa pagtakbo. May balak atang ikutin ang buong field.

 

Umupo na lang si Baekhyun at nagpahinga dahil pagod na siya at dahil na rin sa naiirita na siya kay Chanyeol.

 

_ Nakakapagod pa lang maghabol. _

 

Pinagmasdan na lang niya si Chanyeol na natakbo pa din ay may balak nga talagang libutin ang buong field. 

 

_ Bahala siya hindi naman ako ang mapapagod sa pagtakbo. _

 

Bakit nga ba niya naging kaibigan ang higanteng si Chanyeol? Matapos kasi ng impromptung pagtakbo nila sa ilalim nang malakas na buhos ng ulan ay nalaman ni Baekhyun na isa palang transferee si Chanyeol at sa klase niya napapunta ang binata. Matapos noon ay nagsimulang maging close sa isa’t isa dahil sobrang clingy at kulit ni Chanyeol pero natutuwa naman si Baekhyun because  _ there is something _ about Chanyeol that pulls him to the latter. Parang may magnetic pull sa kanilang dalawa kaya naman hindi mo makikita si Chanyeol na hindi kasama si Baekhyun o si Baekhyun na hindi kasama si Baekhyun. They’re two-in-one. Hindi pwedeng wala ang isa sa kanila.

 

Mabuti na din noong araw na ‘yun may dalang extrang jacket si Chanyeol kaya naman habang nangangatal si Chanyeol sa lamig dahil bukas ang aircon sa room nila ay pa-easy lang si Baekhyun dahil mainit ang jacket ni Chanyeol. Parang may nakayakap sa kanya at iyon na rin daw ang  _ ‘sorry’  _  ni Chanyeol sa kanya dahil nabasa siya.

 

_ Chanyeol didn’t even bother complaining. _

 

Matapos ang araw na iyon ay lagi na silang magkasama. 

 

Sa pagpunta sa canteen para kumain ng lunch at makipagdaldalan sa iba pa nilang kaibigan na dating kaibigan lang ni Baekhyun pero ngayon ay kaibigan na din ni Chanyeol. 

 

Sa pag-aaral sa library para sa mga exams nila na lagi namang nauuwi sa pagkukulitan nilang dalawa dahil hindi matigil sa isang lugar si Chanyeol at kailangan niya laging may nakukulit at malas na lang ni Baekhyun dahil siya ang laging napapagdiskitahan nito. 

 

Sa paggagala tuwing walang pasok o hindi naman pagtambay sa bahay ni Baekhyun dahil mas madami daw pagkain doon kaysa sa bahay nina Chanyeol at dumating pa ang punto kung saan mas mahal na ata ni Mama Park si Chanyeol kaysa sa sarili niyang anak na si Baekhyun.

 

Sa paggawa ng kalokohan at kabalastugan na lagi naman nilang nalulusutan at hindi nila alam kung bakit pero siguro swerte lang si Chanyeol.

 

_ Swerte si Chanyeol sa buhay ni Baekhyun. _

 

Bihira silang mag-away at kung mayroon man ay laging si Chanyeol ay mag-sosorry kahit na si Baekhyun ang may kasalanan. Laging si Chanyeol ang nandiyan para kay Baekhyun. Laging si Chanyeol ang gumagawa ng paraan para kay Baekhyun. Laging si Chanyeol ang nagsasakripisyo para sa isang Baekhyun Nathaniel Byun.

 

Nawala sa pag-iisip si Baekhyun dahil biglang may humilata sa tabi niyang isang asong hinihingal.

 

“Bakit mo kasi tinakbo ng buo yung field? Hindi ka pa naman naka-P.E.” sabi ni Baekhyun habang naghahanap ng bimpo sa loob ng bag niya dahil simula ng makilala niya si Chanyeol ay parang may alaga na siyang bata pero mas madalas na siya ang inaalagaan ni Chanyeol.

 

“You know me, Baek. I hate not finishing what I started kaya tinakbo ko na ng buo. Exercise na din ‘yun.” sabay bangon ni Chanyeol at ngiti kay Baekhyun. Nag-hum na lang si Baekhyun bilang sagot sa kaibigan niya at sinimulan na niyang punasan ang pawis ng binata dahil baka magkasakit pa ang kaibigan niya.

 

“Yow! Alex! Hindi daw tuloy meeting mamaya.” sigaw ng isa sa mga kaklase nila na kasama sa football team. Nagsisimula na kasing mag-practice ang mga varsity players.

 

“Ah, sige. Salamat!” sigaw pabalik ni Chanyeol at tumigil naman si Baekhyun sa pagpupunas sa kanya.

 

“Matanong ko nga, Yeol. Bakit Alex o Alexander ang tawag sayo ng iba nating kaklase?”

 

Simula kasi ng dumating si Chanyeol sa school nila ay si Baekhyun lamang ang natawag dito ng  _ ‘Chanyeol’  _ samantalang ang iba nilang kaklase o kakilala ay  _ ‘Alex’  _ o  _ ‘Alexander’  _ ang tawag sa binata. Parang naging isang  _ privilege  _ ni Baekhyun ang pagtawag sa binata ng Chanyeol.

 

“Hindi kasi ako sana’y na tinatawag na sa pangalan kong  _ ‘Chanyeol’  _ kasi kinalakihan ko ng iyon ang tawag sa akin.” sagot ng kaibigan niya habang kinukuha ang bimpo sa kamay ni Baekhyun para punasan na din ang likod niya.

 

“Pero diba tinatawag ka nina Tita ng  _ ‘Chanyeol’ _ ?” pagtatanong pa ulit ni Baekhyun kasi hindi ma-gets. Slow siya, okay?

 

“That’s the thing. Gaano ba kadalas na nasa bahay sina mama?” tinitigan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at alam na kaagad ni Baekhyun ang dahilan ni Chanyeol. Ganoon naman sila lagi, isang tingin lang ni Chanyeol ay naiintindihan kaagad ni Baekhyun.

 

Parehas kasing busy ang mga magulang ni Chanyeol to the point na halos hindi na nakasama ng binata ang kanyang mga magulang noong bata pa siya. Si Manang Lourdes ang tumayong magulang para kay Chanyeol kaya naman hindi rin siya masyadong close sa mga magulang niya.

 

“Ah, pero kahit na. Parang ako lang ang natawag ng  _ ‘Chanyeol’  _ sayo.”

 

Napayuko si Baekhyun kasi hindi niya alam kung anong naranasan ni Chanyeol noong bata pa siya. Lumaki kasi siya sa bahay na laging maingay. Maingay pero masaya dahil sa mga magulang at kuya niya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong mangyayari sa kanya kung katulad ng mga magulang ni Chanyeol ang mga magulang niya.

 

_ Chanyeol is a very strong person at wala siya inaatrasan. _

 

“Because you’re different.”

 

Biglang napatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol dahil  _ ‘Ano daw?’ _ , pero wala ng dinagdag si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya at tinuloy na lang ang pagpupunas niya samantalang si Baekhyun tulala kasi hindi niya ma-process ang sinabi ng kaibigan niya.

 

Pagkatapos magpunas ni Chanyeol ng pawis ay tumayo na siya sa pagkaka-upo niya sabay hila kay Baekhyun na hindi pa tapos mag-process ng nangyari. Pinisil ni Chanyeol ang ilong ni Baekhyun para makuha ang atensyon nito.

 

“Aray!” sabay tawa ni Chanyeol habang hawak ang isang kamay ni Baekhyun.

 

“Masyado ka kasing seryoso. Let’s go. Gutom na ako.” hinila na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun paalis ng field nang hindi hinihintay ang sagot ng kaibigan niya dahil hindi naman makaka-hindi si Baekhyun sa kanya.

 

“Teka, saan tayo?”

 

“Gusto ko ng honey cake. Tsaka ng kape.”

 

Lumingon si Chanyeol sa kanyang kaibigan at ngumiti ng malaki. ‘Yun yung ngiti na laging nakikita ni Baekhyun.

 

_ It was the smile that Chanyeol always gives to Baekhyun. _

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Pagkatapos ilagay nina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun ang mga pastries sa display ay kinuha ni Baekhyun ang basahan para punasan muli ang mga lamesa at ibang dekorasyon sa loob ng café. 

 

Medyo dumadami na din ang mga tao sa loob dahil tumila na ang ulan at halos malapit na din magsimula ang kanilang event. Madami sa mga nagiging customer ni Baekhyun ay mga kakilala niya kaya naman habang naglilinis siya ay may mga taong nabati sa kanya at nabati naman pabalik si Baekhyun.

 

Kung tatanungin si Baekhyun dati kung magtatayo siya ng isang café ay isang malaking hindi na ang sagot niya dahil  _ kinamumuhian _ niya ang kape. Hindi niya gusto ang lasa ng kape dahil mas gusto niya ang matatamis na bagay at hindi rin niya alam kung bakit ba gustong-gusto ng mga tao ang uminom ng kape.

 

There are a lot of drinks known in the world but there are still some who prefers a cup of black coffee. Para kay Baekhyun, it’s plain. It’s bitter. It’s not worth the money.

 

But, that was his opinion before. Ganoon ang tingin niya sa kape dati pero nagbago iyon. Ngayon, hindi niya kayang hindi makaka-amoy ng kape o kaya naman ay makatikim nito. Naging isang necessity para kay Baekhyun ang kape dahil araw-araw niyang hinahanap ang amoy nito dahil iyon ang nakasanayan niya kaya ng mawala ang amoy ng kape sa buhay niya ay siya na mismo ang gumawa ng paraan para ibalik ito. Kahit na hindi katulad ng dati ang kape niya ngayon dahil nga madami ng nagbago. 

 

Nagbago kasabay ng iba pang mga pagbabago sa buhay niya. Kasabay ng mga pangyayari na nangyari dahil sa mga ginawa niya.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Kasalukuyang nasa isang maliit na café sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol para mag-aral sa upcoming exam nila. Sarado kasi ang library ngayon at ayaw pumayag ni Chanyeol na sa bahay lang sila mag-aral dahil alam niyang magkukulitan lang sila. Ayaw pumayag ni Baekhyun noong una dahil ayaw niya sa mga café dahil ayaw niya sa amoy ng kape at ayaw niya sa kape.

 

Siya na ata ang number one hater ng mga kape dahil hindi niya maintindihan kung ano bang nagustuhan ng mga tao sa lasa ng kape. Malas na lang niya dahil adik pala si Chanyeol sa kape kaya naman madalas na nakakalanghap at nakakakita siya ng kape kaya madalas din siyang magtaray sa kaibigan niya.

 

“Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Yeol.” tawag ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan niya habang tinutusok ang tagiliran nito ng hawak niyang ballpen pero hindi naman siya pinapansin nito.

 

“Yeol~” patuloy na pangungulit ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol hanggang sa tingnan na siya ng kaibigan niya.

 

“Bakit?”

 

“Ayoko dito. Hindi ako maka-concentrate dahil sa amoy ng kape.” pagmamaktol ni Baekhyun.

 

“Hindi ka naman inaano ng amoy, langhapin mo na lang para mawala.” Chanyeol answered with a teasing tone.

 

“Paano ko lalanghapin kung ayaw ko naman nung amoy? Ano, pigilan ko na lang paghinga ko?” mataray na sagot ni Baekhyun dahil may sira na ata sa pag-iisip ang kaibigan niya. Masyadong nasobrahan sa kape kaya ayan parang tanga kung sumagot.

 

Nginitian lang siya ni Chanyeol sabay kuha nito ng kape niya at ininom pagkatapos ay tinanggal niya ang libro na nasa lap niya at binaling ang katawan kay Baekhyun habang hawak pa din ang kape niya.

 

“Ano bang problema mo sa kape?”

 

“Ayoko lang niyan. Masyadong mapait.” sagot ni Baekhyun while looking at the cup of coffee with disgust. Akala mo naman kung anong laman ng tasa para tingnan niya ng ganoon kasama.

 

“But not all coffee tastes bitter kaya nga mayroong sugar and creamer diba? You can change how it taste based on your preference.” sagot ni Chanyeol habang pinagmamasdan ang mukha ni Baekhyun dahil sa naka-pout ito.  _ Cute. _

 

“Why not try it?”

 

Umiling lang si Baekhyun and glared at Chanyeol.  _ How dare he make me drink that nasty drink? _

 

“Ayoko. Basta ayoko pa din ng kape. Hinding-hindi ko ‘yan iinumin even if it’s the last thing on Earth. Mamamatay muna ako.” and Baekhyun pouted with his arms crossed against his chest. Natawa lang si Chanyeol sa sagot ng kaibigan niya kaya naman hindi niya napagilan na pisilin ang pisngi nito.

 

“Aray! ‘Yung pisngi ko! Bitaw!”

 

Pilit na tinatanggal ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol pero niya matagal ito sa pisngi niya. Hindi na naawa si Chanyeol sa kanya dahil halos mangiyak-ngiyak na si Baekhyun ng itigil ni Chanyeol ang pagpisil sa pisngi niya.

 

“Bwisit ka. Iwan kita dito.” pero imbis na mag-sorry ay tinawanan na naman siya ni Chanyeol at naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang unti-unti pagkainis niya sa kaibigan niya. Sisimulan na sana niyang kunin ang mga gamit niya pero biglang may lumapat sa pisngi niya. ‘Yung pisnging pinisil ni Chanyeol.

 

_ He felt Chanyeol’s lips against his cheek. _

 

It only lasted for a mere second pero naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang malambot na labi ni Chanyeol sa pisngi niya at ang init ng hininga mula sa ilong nito. Bigla na naman siyang namula.

 

“Oh, ayan. Gagaling na ‘yan.” nginitian lang siya ni Chanyeol at bumalik na rin sa pag-aaral. Samantalang naiwan naman si Baekhyun na medyo tulala at hawak ang pisngi niya.

 

_ What just happened? _

 

Binaliwala na lang ni Baekhyun kung ano mang nangyari at bumalik na sa pag-aaral pero naalala niya na may nakalimutan siyang itanong.

 

“Ikaw, bakit gustong-gusto mo ng kape?”

 

Hindi niya inaasahan ang mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

 

“Coffee is unpredictable. Hindi mo alam ang magiging lasa kung hindi mo titikman and it’s full of surprises dahil yung akala mong swak na sa taste mo ay hindi pa pala dahil may labis o kaya naman ay may kulang. Iba’t iba ang lasa ng kape depende sa timpla and siguro I was just in love with how it can change from bitter to sweet but most importantly, how it gives a sense of warmth.” napansin ni Baekhyun na nakangiti si Chanyeol habang sinasagot ang tanong niya.  _ He’s too in love with coffee. _

 

“Hindi kita pipilitin na uminom ng kape but you should try kasi baka magustuhan mo but don’t expect me to stop drinking coffee dahil lang ayaw mo.” Chanyeol flicked Baekhyun’s forehead just to tease his friend at bumalik na din ito sa pag-aaral.

 

“There are a lot of things that I can surrender or do for you, just not coffee.” mahinang sabi ni Chanyeol and it was close to a whisper pero Baekhyun still heard it at hindi na lang siya sumagot kasi  _ ano bang isasagot niya doon? _

 

Kaya naman natutunan ni Baekhyun mabuhay na may kasamang kape, at least nakasanayan niya ang amoy ng kape. Kadalasan pa kapag hinihintay niya si Chanyeol ay kapag nakakalanghap na siya ng kape ay alam niyang nandiyan na ang binata. Hindi kasi kayang mabuhay ni Chanyeol ng isang araw na hindi umiinom ng kape dahil mamatay daw siya.

 

Sa dami ng beses na nakikita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na may hawak ng kape ay kahit minsan ay hindi niya tinatanong kung anong kape ba ang laging iniinom ng kaibigan niya dahil na-realize niya na iba ang amoy nito sa mga naaamoy niyang kape.

 

That’s why during one of their study time together ay tinikman ni Baekhyun ang kape ni Chanyeol kahit alam niyang baka pagsisihan lang niya sa huli ang gagawin niya. Nasa kusina kasi si Chanyeol at kumukuha ng snack para kay Baekhyun dahil gutom na daw siya.

 

Inamoy muna ni Baekhyun at doon niya napansin na hindi mapait ang kape ni Chanyeol dahil parang may nalalanghap siyang tamis na hindi niya matukoy kung ano. He took a sip and then another and then a gulped kasi hindi niya malasahan ng ayos. Baekhyun was suprised because he actually liked how it tastes at parang nagkaroon siya ng kasalanan sa sarili niya kasi uminom siya ng kape. Uminom siya ng isinusumpa niyang inumin.

 

_ Ano kayang kape ito? Itanong ko kaya kay Chanyeol? _

 

Biglang napaayos ng pag-upo si Baekhyun dahil biglang bumukas ang pintuan with Chanyeol carrying a tray with honey cake and two bags of chips tsaka strawberry juice na hiniling pa ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan niya. Inayos ni Baekhyun ang mga papel na nasa lamesa nila at nagpapasalamat na din siya dahil hindi niya natapon ang kape noong binalik niya ito sa lamesa.

 

They decided to watch some movies for a break kasi pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay anytime sasabog na ang utak niya sa dami ng derivatives na mayroon sa Calculus. Nasa bahay sila ni Chanyeol at sa totoo lang ayaw ni Baekhyun dito dahil sobrang tahimik. Sobrang laki tapos sobrang tahimik naman parang haunted house tuloy ang dating kay Baekhyun.

 

Si Manang Lourdes at si Chanyeol lang kasi halos lagi ang tao sa bahay dahil busy ang parents niya sa kanilang trabaho samantalang nasa ibang bansa naman ang kapatid na babae ni Chanyeol.

 

Nanunuod sila ng  _ Pacific Rim  _ dahil hindi pa daw napapanuod ni Chanyeol ito noong sinabi ni Baekhyun na panuodin nila ang part two kaya naman habang busy si Chanyeol sa panunuod ay busy naman si Baekhyun sa pagnguya dahil masarap ang pagkain kaya dapat lamang kainin.

 

Naalala ni Baekhyun ‘yung gusto niyang itanong kay Chanyeol kaya naman hindi na siya nagdalawang-isip na itanong iyon sa binata.

 

Hinila niya ang t-shirt na suot ni Chanyeol para makuha ang atensyon nito at tumingin naman si Chanyeol sa kanya with a hum.

 

“Anong timpla ng kape mo?”

 

Gulat noong una si Chanyeol dahil nanlaki ang mga mata nito pero kaagad naman ding bumalik ito sa dati and there was a small smile on his face.

 

“Bakit mo tanong?”

 

“Curious lang ako.”

 

Parehas bumalik ang atensyon nila sa palabas at nabalot ng katahimikan ang kwarto ni Chanyeol. Akala tuloy ni Baekhyun ay hindi na siya sasagutin ng kaibigan niya kaya naman kumain na lang siya nung chips at halos isamuol na niya ang buong laman ng bag dahil sa pagtatampo niya.

 

_ Nagtatanong lang naman ako tapos hindi niya sasagutin. Kainis naman ‘to. _

 

Susubo na sana ulit si Baekhyun nang biglang nagsalit si Chanyeol.

 

“It’s my own brew. Hindi siya instant coffee. The granules of the coffee is kapeng barako straight from Lipa tapos I add two teaspoons of cream, two teaspoons of sugar and a drop of honey pero kung hindi ko gusto ng matamis, I drink it pure with just a drop of honey.” mahinang sagot ni Chanyeol at medyo nagulat naman si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya alam na sasagutin ni Chanyeol ang tanong niya.

 

Baekhyun kept in mind kung anong sinabi sa kanya ni Chanyeol dahil iyong lang ang timpla ng kape ang nagustuhan niya at iyon lamang ang gusto niyang inumin.

 

Yes, Baekhyun hated coffee but Chanyeol was different because Baekhyun liked his coffee.

 

_ But Chanyeol doesn’t have to know about that. _

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Pagkatapos magpunas ni Baekhyun ay pumunta na siya sa likod ng counter para tumulong sa cashier dahil nagsisimula ng dumating ang mga tao para sa event ngayong gabi at mukhang natataranta na naman si Yixing sa harap ng mga tao. Hirap kasi ang kaibigan niya na magtagalog at humarap sa mga tao kaya mas maganda ng kunin niya muna ang pwesto nito.

 

“Xing, tulong ka muna kay Soo sa may kitchen. Ako muna dito.”

 

“Thanks, Baek! My mind was starting to hurt.” pumunta na din agad si Yixing sa kitchen at si Baekhyun na ang tumao sa may cashier. 

 

“Good afternoon! Welcome to C&B’s! May I take your order?”

 

Magdadalawang taon na din ang café kaya dumami na din ang mga loyal customers nina Baekhyun at nasanay na din si Baekhyun sa trabaho na ginagawa kaya mas lalo niyang minahal ang café.

 

Simple pero cozy ang loob ng café dahil si Luhan ang nag-ayos ng interior nito. Sabi kasi ng kaibigan niya ay dapat pasok sa gusto ng mga kabataan ang design ng loob para mas tangkilikin at hindi naman siya masisisi ni Baekhyun dahil pumatok nga sa mga tao ang café.

 

Mayroong anim na table sa loob at dalawa sa labas para sa mga taong gustong mag-yosi o hindi naman kaya ay kapag puno na ang loob. May maliit na stage sa loob sa may gitna at dati may nakalagay lang doon na malaking vase pero biglang nag-suggest si Jongdae na gamitin na lang na stage para sa mga performances. Dahil siya ang nag-suggest ay siya na daw ang bahalang mag-perform since wala pa daw siyang nakikitang trabaho. Kaya nabuo ang event nila para ngayong gabi.

 

Bago pa man mabuo ang event na iyon ay naging kilala na ang café dahil sa honey cake at signature coffee na binabalik-balikan ng mga tao. Hindi daw kasi nakakaumay ang cake lalo na kapag sinamahan ng kape na si Baekhyun mismo ang nagtitimpla habang si Kyungsoo naman ang nagawa ng mga cake. Kalimitan din na honey cake kaagad ang nauubos sa café dahil madaming may gusto at minsan pa ay mga umoorder ng boxes dahil sa sobrang sarap.

 

“Yow, Baek! Ako na diyan.” tumingin si Baekhyun sa likod niya mula sa pagkuha ng order at nakita niya si Sehun habang naglalagay ito ng apron sa kanyang bewang.

 

“May trabaho ka ba ngayon?” nagtataka si Baekhyun dahil sa pagkakaalam niya ay walang trabaho dapat si Sehun ngayon dahil sa upcoming exam ng binata.

 

“Kuya B, alam mo namang laging madaming tao dito kapag may event. Hindi kakayanin ni Kuya Yixing.”

 

Hinayaan na lang ni Baekhyun na kunin ni Sehun ang pwesto niya dahil kanina pa siyang umaga nandito sa café at wala pa siyang matinong pahinga kahit na umupo na siya kanina dahil kapag hindi nagawa si Baekhyun ay naaalala lang niya ng nakaraan at madalas natutulala kaya mas gusto niyang may ginagawa siya.

 

Bago siya umalis ay kumuha siya ng isang cup na may mainit na kape. Purong kapeng barako na binigay sa kanya ni Minseok nung nakita niyang paalis na ito. Si Baekhyun na ang nagtimpla ng kape niya dahil mas alam niya kung anong gusto niya.

 

Two teaspoons of cream.

 

Two teaspoons of sugar.

 

A drop of honey.

 

Tapos hinalo na ni Baekhyun. Oo, yung timpla ni Chanyeol ang timpla ng signature coffee sa café dahil paborito iyon ni Baekhyun kahit na iyon lang naman ang iniinom niya. At least, he was able to keep something from the giant.

 

Kahit na ayaw na ayaw niya ng kape ay unti-unti na niya itong minahal ng hindi niya namamalayan kaya ito siya ngayon, sa isang café nag-tatrabaho.

 

Lumabas si Baekhyun sa counter at pumunta sa isang gilid. Bukod sa upuan sa may tabi ng salamin ay paborito niya ding umupo sa may couch na katabi naman ang brick wall. May mga nakalagay kasi sa brick wall na si Baekhyun mismo ang naglagay.

 

Iba’t ibang kulay ng mga papel na naglalaman ng iba’t ibang tula. Maiikling tula na hindi maintindihan dati ni Baekhyun pero ngayon ay pinapahalagahan na niya ng sobra. Kahit ayaw ni Luhan na ilagay iyon dahil nakakasira daw ng  _ aesthetic  _ ay pinilit niya pa ding ilagay at siya na mismo ang nagkabit ng corkboard at nagkabit ng mga papel doon at wala na ding nagawa si Luhan para pigilan siya.

 

Umupo siya sa sofa at pinatong ang cup niya sa lamisita. Tiningnan ang mga tao sa loob ng café na karamihan ay mga nag-uusap. May mga mag-jowa na naglalampungan, may mga magbabarkada na nahuhuntahan, at may mga taong gusto lamang makapag-isa. Binaling niyang muli ang tingin niya sa brick wall at kumuha ng isang papel.

 

It was a blue colored paper and he read what was written.

 

_ This was his favorite one out of all the written poems. _

  
  


Ang buhay daw ay isang libro

Pero sa dinami-daming pahina

Bakit sa pahinang iyon?

Sa pahinang walang salitang "tayo"

_ \- A. _

  
  


Sa lahat ng mga tulang nakasulat sa mga maliliit na papel na nasa brick wall ay ito ang pinakapaborito ni Baekhyun dahil ito ang nagpapaalaala sa kanya ng mga bagay na nawala. Mga bagay na nabago at mga bagay na pinagsisisihan niya hanggang ngayon.

 

“Nath?”

 

Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya inaakala na maririnig niya ulit ang boses na iyon lalo na sa nangyari sa kanilang dalawa. Tinaas niya ang tingin niya at nakita niya ang taong hindi pa siya hangdang makita.

 

“Zhera?”

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Busy si Baekhyun sa pag-aayos ng mga hand-outs niya dahil malapit na ang final exam at hindi pa siya tapos mag-aral. Pero sa totoo lang wala pa siyang nasisimulan kahit isang subject. Dapat natatakot na si Baekhyun dahil huling exam na niya ito bago grumaduate sa high school pero parang wala nanaman siyang pakialam.  _ Well, procrastinator at its finest. _

 

Habang busy siya sa mga papel ay busy naman si Chanyeol sa paggigitara sa gitna ng kama niya. Kasalukuyan silang nasa bahay ni Baekhyun specifically sa kwarto ni Baekhyun dahil Sabado at wala daw magawa si Chanyeol sa bahay niya kaya tatambay na lang siya sa bahay ni Baekhyun. Pero sa totoo lang, parang sa bahay na ni Baekhyun nakatira si Chanyeol dahil one fourth ng aparador ni Baekhyun ay damit ni Chanyeol ang laman. Kulang na lang ampunin siya ni Mama Byun.

 

Chanyeol was mindlessly playing some chords sa gitara niya while humming at kahit na hindi sila nag-uusap ay it was a comfortable silence between them. There was no need for word because knowing that the other was in room was enough to keep them at peace.

 

Sa sobrang engrossed ni Baekhyun sa pag-aayos ay natabig niya ang isang maliit na box at nagkalat ang mga laman nito sa sahig. Pinulot ni Baekhyun ang box at ang mga papel na nagkalat sa sahig. Bigla namang nakuha ang atensyon ni Chanyeol mula sa paggigitara niya.

 

“Ano ‘yan?” tanong ni Chanyeol pagkatapos ay binaba na muna niya ang gitara sa may tabi niya.

 

Pagkapulot ng mga papel ay pumunta si Baekhyun sa kama niya at tumabi kay Chanyeol.

 

“Mga sulat. I mean mga tula na isinulat.” sagot ng binata habang inaayos ang patas ng mga papel.

 

“Sinulat mo?”

 

Umiling si Baekhyun at nagpakita ng isang papel kay Chanyeol na kinuha naman ng kaibigan niya at binasa ng malakas.

 

“Paborito ko ang ngiti mo, ang ngiting nagpapaganda ng araw ko. Pero minsan ayoko ng ngiti mo, dahil alam ko na hindi ako ang dahilan nito.” sabay tumingin si Chanyeol sa kanya at binanggit ang huling nakasulat sa papel.

 

“A.” binalik ni Chanyeol ang papel kay Baekhyun at bumuntong hininga.

 

Akala ni Baekhyun ay magtatanong ang kaibigan niya pero hindi man lang ito umimik at tumingin lang sa gitara niya. Medyo hindi mapalagay si Baekhyun dahil sa inaasta ni Chanyeol.

 

_ Baka?- Pero, impossible- _

 

Naputol ang pag-iisip ni Baekhyun ng maramdaman niya ang masakit na pagpisil sa pisngi niya.

 

“ARAY!!! CHANYEOL!!! BITAW!!!”

 

Nakangisi si Chanyeol habang patuloy pa ring pinipisil ang pisngi niya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong nakain ng kaibigan niya dahil kanina lang parang pinagbagsakan siya ng langit at lupa pero ngayon akala mo naman nanalo sa lotto dahil sa sobrang saya.

 

“May nanliligaw na sa best friend ko!” masayang sabi ni Chanyeol na parang siya pa ang nililigawan.

 

“CHANYEOL ALEXANDER PARK!!! BITAW!!!” pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun dahil sobrang sakit na talaga ng pisngi niya. Sasapakin niya ng isa si Chanyeol kapag natanggal sa mukha niya ang kamay nito.

 

“Chanyeol, bitaw na.” hindi naman sa mahina siya pero kahinaan niya talaga ang pisngi niya kaya naman wala ng nagawa si Baekhyun kung hindi ang umiyak. Natauhan naman si Chanyeol dahil kaagad itinigil ang pagpisil sa mukha ni Baekhyun ng makita niya ang maliliit na patak ng luha mula sa mga mata nito.

 

“Sorry, Baek. Hindi ko naman alam na masakit na pala.” sabi ni Chanyeol habang dahan-dahang hinihimas ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun while smiling as if he did nothing wrong.

 

Medyo nainis naman si Baekhyun dahil parang inaasar na naman siya ni Chanyeol kaya he started to punch the boy at his chest.

 

“Alam mo ikaw, nakakainis ka talaga!” pagmamaktol ni Baekhyun dahil nakakainis naman talaga si Chanyeol.

 

Tinawanan lang siya ng kaibigan niya at tsaka niyakap ng mahigpit kaya naman natigil ang pananapak ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

 

“Sorry na nga diba?”

 

Baekhyun was still struggling to get free pero masyadong mahigpit yung yakap ni Chanyeol. Masyadong masarap especially when you are enveloped in a pair of muscular and warm arms, nagbunga na din ang pag-gy-gym ni Chanyeol. At ayaw na ni Baekhyun umalis sa yakap na ito kaya he snuggled his face to the other’s chest. It’s hard. It’s toned. And he can feel the other’s heartbeat but most importantly it’s warm.

 

_ Just how Baekhyun loves it. _

 

“So, who’s the lucky person?” tanong ni Chanyeol while his hand was stroking the other’s back. It was unknown to Baekhyun but he was  _ literally  _ straddling the other pero wala na namang bago sa kanila ngayon.

 

“Hindi ko kilala kasi hindi naman siya nagpapakilala. It’s always the notes that they leave in my locker.” nag-hum lang si Chanyeol and they savored the silence and warmth that was shared between the two of them.

 

After a couple of minutes ay kumawala na din si Baekhyun sa yakap dahil hindi pa naman siya tapos sa ginagawa niya. Lumipat din siya ng upo sa may kama dahil ngayon lang niya na-realize na nakakandong pala siya kay Chanyeol. Medyo nahiya naman siya doon.

 

“Ilang tula na ba ito?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang tinitingnan ang mga papel. Pare-parehas ang pagkakasulat kaya alam nilang iisang tao lang itong si  _ ‘A’ _ pero nakasulat ito sa iba’t ibang kulay ng papel.

 

“Last time I counted nasa forty something ata then it suddenly stopped.” sagot ni Baekhyun while looking for something in the pile of notes.

 

“Here.” Baekhyun gave a note to Chanyeol and the other read it out loud.

 

“Ayoko ng lokohin ang sarili ko. Ayoko ng masaktan sa ginagawa ko. Ayoko ng lumapit pa sa iyo, dahil alam kong sa huli siya pa rin ang mahal mo. A.” pagkatapos basahin ay tumingin muli si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na kinuha ang papel na nasa kamay niya at isinama sa iba pang papel at binalik sa loob ng maliit na box.

 

“That was the last one. Hindi na ulit siya naglagay ng kahit ano sa locker ko.”

 

“When was the last time?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig sa box.

 

“Hmm, mga one week na rin siguro.” sagot ni Baekhyun at tumayo na siya mula sa kama at itinago ang box sa aparador niya.

 

“Maybe they got tired? Don’t know kung bakit siya tumigil.”

 

Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil pagharap niya ay nandoon si Chanyeol at sobrang lapit ng binata sa kanya and then suddenly, Chanyeol was cupping his cheeks in a very soft manner. Pakiramdam tuloy ni Baekhyun ay para siyang isang porselanang iniingatan ni Chanyeol na mabasag dahil sa marahan na paghawak nito sa mga pisngi niya.

 

“You’re wrong, Baek.” tinaas ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Baekhyun and he looked straight to the other’s eyes. Baekhyun remembered the first time that he looked at the same dark brown eyes.  _ And he was drowned once again. _

 

“Because you’re someone who I will never get tired of.”

 

_ It was too intense. _

 

The way Chanyeol looks at him. As if Chanyeol was too afraid to lose him. As if Chanyeol was trying to convey something that Baekhyun wasn’t sure of.

 

_ O dahil ayaw niya lang talagang malaman. _

 

“Masyado kang pakilig. Umayos ka nga.” tinulak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol papalayo sa kanya at pumunta na sa desk niya para tapusin ang ginagawa niya. Maya-maya pa ay narinig niya na ang tugtog ng isang gitara at ang boses ni Chanyeol. He did his work while listening to Chanyeol and it was calming. Iba kasi kapag yung boses ni Chanyeol ang naririnig niyang kumanta. He feels entranced in some way.

  
  


_ Sandali, 'wag kang mapupuno sa paghihirap _

_ Darating din ang pag-asa mong pinapangarap _

_ 'Di ba sapat na ika'y mayro'ng pag-ibig _

_ Nasa puso mong hindi maipapalit? _

_ 'Ka'y ngumiti _

 

_ Ihip ng hangin sa kamay mong malamig _

_ Daing na tinig, nasa aking pandinig _

_ Liliparin ang isipan mo't damdamin _

_ Makarating pa kaya sa kaniyang piling? _

_ Ika'y pumikit _

 

_ Kung panalangin ko'y 'di marinig _

_ Abutin man ng bawat sandali _

_ Kailangan kong isigaw, ako'y iyong iyo _

_ Ang dalangin ng puso'y ikaw _

 

_ Sandali, 'wag mong pigilan ang iyong pagluha _

_ Damdamin mo'y aahon sa tumigil na tadhana _

_ Aabutin ng 'yong palad ang hangarin _

_ Makarating pa kaya sa kanyang piling? _

_ Ika'y pumikit _

 

_ Kung panalangin ko'y 'di marinig _

_ Abutin man ng bawat sandali _

_ Kailangan kong isigaw, ako'y iyong iyo _

_ Ang dalangin ng puso'y ikaw _

 

_ Ang kung sa bawat higpit ng aking pagdaramdam _

_ Ay hindi ka malapitan _

_ Makikiusap na lang _

 

_ Kung panalangin ko'y 'di marinig _

_ Abutin man ng bawat sandali _

_ Kailangan kong isigaw, ako'y iyong iyo _

_ Ang dalangin ng puso'y ikaw... _

 

_ Ang dalangin ng puso'y ikaw _

_ Ang panalangin sana'y marinig _

  
  


Kahit na isang gitara lamang ang natugtog at si Chanyeol lang ang nakanta ay sobrang sarap na nitong pakinggan. It’s one of Baekhyun Nathaniel Byun’s perks and that is to hear Chanyeol play his guitar and savor the moment as if it was only for him and only him. And he found himself humming along with the song. Ito kasi ang una sa mga isinulat na kanta ni Chanyeol kaya naman alam na alam na niya ang tono.

 

Naalala ni Baekhyun na mayroon nga palang performance na gagawin si Chanyeol para sa year-ender event nila sa school. Naging kilala si Chanyeol dahil sa galing niyang mag-compose at gumamit ng gitara tapos marunong pang kumanta kaya siya na agad ang napili na mag-perform.

 

“Iyan ba ang kakantahin mo for the event?” tanong ni Baekhyun ng matapos si Chanyeol sa pagkanta and he was just mindlessly strumming some chords.

 

“Hindi ko pa alam.” sagot nito at parang may malalim na iniisip kaya naman hinayaan na lang ni Baekhyun na makapag-isip ang kaibigan niya.

 

“Baek, sing with me?”

 

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan niya dahil alam nito na ayaw na  _ ayaw _ niyang kumanta dahil pangit ang boses niya at hindi iyon babagay sa boses ni Chanyeol. Ang point lang ni Baekhyun ay hindi siya  _ magaling kumanta. _

 

Mag-aalma na sana si Baekhyun pero hindi na niya natuloy dahil he saw Chanyeol’s pleading face and puppy eyes, and who could even say  _ no _ to that?

 

Heaving a sigh, Baekhyun gave a nod and Chanyeol started playing. Hindi na nila kailangan pang magsalita para malaman kung anong kakantahin nila.

 

_ Because Baekhyun knows every single song that Chanyeol ever wrote. _

 

It was one of the songs that Chanyeol wrote behind Baekhyun’s dahil regalo daw dapat iyon para sa kanya. Then, Chanyeol started singing.

  
  


_ Ipikit mo man ang iyong mata _

_ ‘Di pa rin naman mag-iiba _

_ Nabalutan ng poot ang puso mo _

_ Tila malimit kang ngumiti ngayon _

_ ‘Di ka rin naman ganyan noon _

_ Naubusan nang tibok ang puso mo _

  
  


Kapag si Chanyeol ang kumanta ay parang nawawala ang ibang bagay sa paligid nila.

  
  


_ Kulang na ba ang mga ulap _

_ Sa langit at buwan _

_ ‘Di ka na babalik sa lilim ng ulan _

  
  


Kapag si Chanyeol ang kumanta ay damang-dama mo ang bawat emosyon na mayroon sa kanta.

  
  


_ Sa bawat saglit _

_ Handang masaktan _

_ Kahit di mo alam _

_ Subukan muli _

_ At pagbigyan _

_ Ang ating nakaraan _

_ Kahit di mo na alam _

  
  


Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun after uttering the last words and Baekhyun just let it flow out. He sang the song with all his heart.

  
  


_ Ipikit muna ang iyong mata _

_ Ang nakaraa'y limutin na _

_ Umaasang di ka na mawawala _

_ Sadyang mahirap lang ngumiti ngayon _

_ Minahal kita mula noon _

_ Ibalik na ang tibok ang puso mo _

 

_ Kulang na ba ang mga ulap _

_ Sa langit at buwan _

_ ‘Di ka na babalik sa lilim ng ulan _

 

_ Sa bawat saglit _

_ Handang masaktan _

_ Kahit di mo alam _

_ Subukan muli _

_ At pagbigyan _

_ Ang ating nakaraan _

_ Kahit di mo na alam _

  
  


Baekhyun was engrossed in singing and he was surprised to know na pinikit na pala niya ang mga mata niya at ng minulat na niya ito ay nakita niyang nakatitig si Chanyeol sa kanya. At parehas na silang nakanta.

  
  


_ Kahit di mo na alam _

_ Kahit di mo na... _

 

_ Sa bawat saglit _

_ Handang masaktan _

_ Kahit di mo alam _

_ Subukan muli _

_ At pagbigyan _

_ Ang ating nakaraan _

_ Kahit di mo na alam _

  
  


They let their voices out and let their hearts speak but it was only one-sided. Always have been.

 

_ But maybe one of them was willing to take the risk.  _

 

Even if it hurts at the end.

  
  


_ Kahit di mo na alam _

_ Kahit di mo na alam _

_ Kahit di mo na _

_ Kahit di mo na _

_ Kahit di mo na alam _

  
  


_ Because even if it hurts, he’ll never stop.  _

 

He’ll never stop loving the only person who taught him about love and sacrifice. 

 

How love can hurt and heal and how it can be a source of power for someone.

 

He may be a hopeless romantic, but he was proud to say that he is in love with his best friend.

  
  
  
  
  


After ng kantahan nila noong araw na iyon ay naging busy silang parehas sa exams at last minute requirements and na-realize na lang nila na finally, they’re graduating from high school. Tapos na ang paghihirap nila dito at handa na silang harapin ang hinaharap.

 

Baekhyun was currently standing sa harap ng isang high table. Madami kasing nag-request na dapat iba ang vibe para sa event at madaming bumoto na gawing parang club style ang auditorium. Kaya naman kahit nangangawit at tiniis na lang ni Baekhyun na tumayo dahil wala rin naman siyang makitang pwedeng upuan.

 

Umalis na rin si Chanyeol para maghanda sa performance niya kaya naman naiwan si Baekhyun para makinig sa pagdaldal ni Jongdae at ang paglalandian ni Jongin at Kyungsoo. Hindi naman siya na-inform na ganito ang mangyayari sa kanya pero wala na naman siyang choice kung hindi makinig kay Jongdaw tungkol sa dinadaldal niya.

 

Madami din sa mga tao ang nakikipag-usap sa mga kasama nila habang naghihintay ng sunod na performance. The only accompany that they have was the light music that was playing.

 

Sa totoo lang, ayaw na sanang pumunta ni Baekhyun dito dahil tinatamad na siya pero dahil sa may dumating na isang Chanyeol Alexander Park sa bahay nila na para sunduin si Baekhyun kaya wala ng nagawa pa si Baekhyun.

 

He wore something light and comfy since wala naman sa agenda niya ang magparty dahil balak na rin nilang umalis pagkatapos ng performance ni Chanyeol dahil may gagawin pa daw si Chanyeol at dahil si Chanyeol din ang dakilang taga-hatid at taga-sundo ni Baekhyun.

 

Pagkatapos magpabango ay kinuha ni Baekhyun ang kanyang phone at susi bago bumaba at pumunta sa may sala. Naabutan niyang nakikipag-usap si Chanyeol sa nanay niya at parang seryoso ang pinag-uusapan nila dahil sa seryosong expression sa mukha ni Chanyeol. But before Baekhyun could go nearer to a hearing distance ay biglang niyakap ni Mama Byun si Chanyeol at nakangiting tumingin si Chanyeol sa kanyang ng mapansin na nakatayo siya sa may hallway.

 

Natuwa si Baekhyun dahil ngangayon na lang ulit niya nakita na bine-baby si Chanyeol ng nanay niya.

 

“‘Yeol, tara na. Baka mamaya ampunin ka na ng nanay ko.” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun kaya naman matalim na tingin ang inabot niya sa nanay niya.

 

“Hala, sige na. Kayo’y umalis na.” tumayo na si Chanyeol at tsaka lang napansin ni Baekhyun na halos parehas sila ng suot. Chanyeol was wearing a striped polo shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and some faded ripped jeans at converse. Samantalang si Baekhyun ay ganoon din ang porma aside from the t-shirt dahil he chose to just wear the polo.

 

“Aba! Parehas pa kayo ng damit ah! Teka lang.” namula si Baekhyun sa hiya dahil sigurado siyang hindi na naman siya tatan-tanan ng nanay niya. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang guitar case niya na ngayon lang napansin ni Baekhyun dahil wala naman siya sa katinuan kanina noong dumating si Chanyeol. Bagong gising kasi siya noon. Isinakbit na sa balikat ni Chanyeol ang gitara at lumapit na kay Baekhyun. Sakto namang dumating si Mama Byun na may hawak na polaroid camera.

 

“Kuhanan ko muna kayo ng picture. Chanyeol, anak, lapit ikaw sa aking Nat-Nat.” wala namang pakundangan na lumapit si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at inakbayan pa ito habang si Baekhyun naman ay tumingin na lang sa camera at nag-peace sign. 

 

_ Hindi niya nakitang sa kanya nakatingin si Chanyeol.  _

 

Pagkatapos ng picture taking, Baekhyun and Chanyeol left without looking at the taken pictures dahil male-late na daw sila kahit sa totoo lang ay ayaw lang ni Baekhyun na asarin pa siya ng nanay niya dahil sa matching outfit nila ni Chanyeol.

 

And that’s how they arrived ten minutes late to the event at naloko pa ng mga kaibigan nila dahil sa matching outfit nila at kahit na si Jongdae lang ang nadaldal sa kanilang magkakaibigan ay masaya pa rin sila dahil at last, tapos na ang high school.

 

Maya-maya pa ay nag-dim na ang lights at paunti-unti na ring humina ang patugtog galing sa speaker. Napansin lamang ng mga tao ang naka-upong lalaki sa may gitna ng stage dahil sa nag-iisang spotlight na nakatutok dito. Baekhyun was smiling dahil it was non-other than Chanyeol Alexander Park, ang best friend niya.

 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Hindi na ako magpapakilala dahil alam ko namang kilala niyo na ako.” isang malakas na hiyawan and Chanyeol chuckled while Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

 

_ Ang hangin masyado. _

 

But then, he smiled kasi proud pa rin siyang ipagsigawan na best friend niya ang nasa stage ngayon.

 

“The song that I’m going to perform tonight is something that I composed weeks ago pero wala pang nakakarinig nito because I wanted this to be a gift to someone. Someone that is important to me. Someone that I treasure and is very close to my heart.”

 

“SABIHIN MO NA LANG NA MAHAL MO!!!” may isang sumigaw sa audience at natawa naman si Chanyeol while Baekhyun was left confused dahil wala siyang kaalam-alam sa nangyayari ngayon. Bakas din sa mukha niya na he was really surprised samantalang ang iba nilang kaibigan ay nakangiti lang.

 

_ May alam ba sila na hindi ko alam? Ano bang nangyayari? _

 

“Ah, yes. Someone that I love.” huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol at inayos ang kanyang pwesto.

 

“Love, this is for you.” sabay tumingin siya ng diretso kay Baekhyun and the other was left with his mouth agape and his heart beating fast because once again he drowned to that dark brown eyes that he secretly loves.

 

_ And the first strum of the guitar was played. _

  
  


_ Hindi masabi ang nararamdaman _

_ Hindi makalapit sadyang nanginginig na lang _

_ Mga kamay na sabik sa piling mo _

_ Ang iyong matang walang mintis sa pagtigil ng aking mundo _

 

_ Ako'y alipin ng pag-ibig mo _

_ Handang ibigin ang isang tulad mo _

_ Hanggat ang puso mo'y sa akin lang hindi ka na malilinlang _

_ Ikaw ang ilaw sa dilim at ang liwanag ng mga bituin _

 

_ Hindi mapakali _

_ Hanggang tingin nalang _

_ Bumubulong sa'yong tabi _

_ Sadyang walang makapantay _

_ Sa kagandahang inuukit mo sa isip ko _

 

_ Ako'y alipin ng pag-ibig mo _

_ Handang ibigin ang isang tulad mo _

_ Hangga't ang puso mo'y sa akin lang hindi ka na malilinlang _

_ Ikaw ang ilaw sa dilim at ang liwanag ng mga bituin _

 

_ Ako'y alipin ng pag-ibig mo _

_ Handang ibigin ang isang tulad mo _

_ Hangga't ang puso mo'y sa akin lang hindi ka na malilinlang _

_ Ikaw ang ilaw sa dilim at ang liwanag ng mga bituin _

 

_ Ng mga bituin _

_ Ng mga bituin _

_ Ng mga bituin _

  
  


There was loud cheering and clapping after the final strum of the song was done and Chanyeol was still there smiling while still looking at Baekhyun straight in the eyes. Hindi naman kasi inalis ni Chanyeol ang tingin niya dahil all throughout the performance, he was staring at Baekhyun’s eyes.

 

Si Baekhyun naman ay walang nagawa kung hindi tumitig pabalik. Hindi niya alam kung anong pumasok sa isip niya at hindi niya inalis ang tingin sa kaibigan niya but he was entranced in a way.

 

_ And deep inside, he just want to keep entranced and drown in those eyes. _

 

Noong na-realize ni Baekhyun that Chanyeol was still looking at him while smiling ay ngumiti din siya at pumalakpak dahil sa ginawang performance ni Chanyeol. Nag-bow at umalis na si Chanyeol sa stage habang si Baekhyun naman ay naiwan sa kanyang pag-iisip pero alam naman niyang sobrang imposible ng pumapasok sa isip niya.

 

_ Imposible at hindi pwede. _

 

Maya-maya pa ay dumating si Chanyeol na bitbit ang kanyang guitar case. Nakangiti lang ito kay Baekhyun kaya naman ngumiti lang ito pabalik sa kaibigan niya.

 

“Tara na?” tanong ni Chanyeol while showing his hand for Baekhyun to grab and the latter didn’t even think twice before grabbing it and walking away from their friends and other people.

 

Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na nasa park na pala sila. Mayroon kasing park na malapit sa school nila at nagtaka naman si Baekhyun dahil hindi naman ito ang daan nila pauwi pero hinayaan muna niya si Chanyeol dahil mukhang good mood ang kaibigan niya.

 

“Baek?”

 

Baekhyun hummed as an answer pero before getting an answer back, Chanyeol faced him kasi nauuna itong maglakad sa kanilang dalawa. The tall boy let go of his hand and walked nearer to him. Sobrang lapit na naman niya. Suddenly, Chanyeol cupped his face, softly stroked his cheeks and looked directly to his eyes.

 

“Baekhyun Nathaniel Byun, you’re one of the greatest suprises of my life. Sinong mag-aakala na ang isang tulad mo ang makikila at papahalagahan ko? You were beautiful and great in your own ways and you don’t let other people to treat you badly. You stand on your own. You’re strong and fearless but most importantly- ” Chanyeol stopped for a while and held Baekhyun’s hand once again while the other was holding his breath.

 

Chanyeol placed the beautiful hand that he was holding on top of his beating heart.

 

“You are the reason why this heart is beating.” Chanyeol smiled his boyish smile and if it was on a  _ different _ circumstance, baka si Baekhyun din, nakangiti pero iba kasi ngayon.

 

“I was a fool to fall for you, my best friend but can you teach the heart whom to fall in love? You taught me a lot of things, Baekhyun. You were the reason behind those poems and behind every single song that I wrote.” Chanyeol brought Baekhyun’s hands near to his lips.

 

“Ikaw lang at wala ng iba. Ikaw lang ang mahal ko, Baekhyun.” He kissed Baekhyun’s knuckles one by one and savoring the moment while it last.

 

He looked back at the eyes that he fell in love with at the very beginning and uttered the words that Baekhyun was not prepared to hear.

 

“I love you, Baekhyun Nathaniel Byun.”

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Kanina pa silang nag-uusap ni Zhera at ang buong akala ni Baekhyun ay magiging awkward lang silang dalawa but he was wrong. Match pa rin talaga ang ugali nila sa isa’t isa and Baekhyun was glad because he did not have to face some awkward meeting.

 

They were talking about their past experiences at nagtatawanan lang sila dahil madami sa mga bagay na iyon ay mga kalokohan na ginawa ni Baekhyun dati pero hindi naman niya kinakahiya dahil doon niya nagagawang makapagpasaya ng ibang tao. Naputol ang pag-uusap nila ng tumunog ang phone ni Baekhyun. May natawag sa kanya.

 

“Sagutin ko lang ‘to.” Baekhyun excused himself at pumunta sa may likod ng café at sinagot ang tawag.

 

“Hello? Nasaan ka na? What?! Sige, I’ll be there.” binaba na ni Baekhyun ang tawag at pumasok na ulit. Nag-sorry siya kay Zhera dahil kailangan niyang umalis pero ngumiti lang ito at sinabing  _ ‘okay lang’  _ kaya nagmadali na si Baekhyun na kuhanin ang susi ng kotse niya at nagpaalam na muna siya kina Sehun at Kyungsoo dahil may kailangan lang daw siyang sunduin.

 

_ Sa dinami-dami ng araw, bakit ngayon pa? _

 

And Baekhyun drove his way to fetch someone.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


It was a smooth flight and he was welcomed with a clear sky when he landed in the Philippines. Sobrang tagal na din ng huling beses niyang uwi dito dahil wala na naman siyang uuwian kaya he decided to just stay at the U.S. He walked through the different hallways hanggang makarating siya sa may  _ ‘Arrival Gate’ _ at hinintay na niya ang sundo niya. Mas maganda na din kasi na may sundo siya dahil he barely remembers how this airport works at baka kung saang lupalop pa siya ng Pilipinas mapunta.

 

He checked his phone to waste some time dahil as usual, late na naman ang sundo niya kahit na binigay na niya dito ang flight details niya bago pa siya mag-board at siya din naman ang nagpresinta na sumundo sa kanya.

 

_ Well, what do you expect from- _

 

“Yow!” He looked up at nakita niya ang taong susundo sa kanya.

 

_ He’s still the same. _

 

Hindi pa rin nagbabago ang kaibigan niya. Siguro medyo tumaba pero katulad pa rin ng dati ang ngiti at kilos niya. Para pa ring bata na walang kamuwang-muwang sa mundo.

 

_ Jongin Kim is still the same as ever. _

 

“Alex! You’re finally here.” Jongin gave Chanyeol a bro hug and proceeded to gather his luggages dahil hindi sila pwedeng magtagal dahil madami pang magsusundo ng ibang tao.

 

“Kanina pa akong nandito tapos late ka na naman. Hindi ko talaga maintindihan kung anong nakita sayo ni Soo.” pang-iinis ni Chanyeol habang inaayos ang seatbelt niya.

 

“Wow. Buti naman at marunong ka pang mag-tagalog. Akala ko kasi sa tagal mo sa ibang bansa ay nakalimutan mo na kung paano.” pambawi ni Jongin at may underlying meaning iyon na naintindihan naman kaagad ni Chanyeol kaya he decided to just keep mum.

 

They were at the highway already at syempre kapag nasa Pilipinas ay i-expect na ang heavy traffic kaya naman dinaldal na lang siya ni Jongin ng mga pangyayari simula ng umalis siya sa Pilipinas.

 

_ How long was it? Six years? Seven years? _

 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure. He already stopped counting. Hinayaan na lang niyang dumaldal si Jongin dahil pagod na siya sa flight niya and the last thing that he wanted was to bicker with the younger. He opted to look outside the window at tsaka lang niya napansin na it was a night with clear sky. Hindi man niya makita ang bituin dahil sa light pollution ay kitang-kita niya ang bilog na buwan. He leaned his head against the window’s glass and stared at it.

 

_ Right, it was just like this night. _

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Unti-unti ng umaalis ang mga tao sa venue habang si Chanyeol ay nakaupo pa rin sa table at hinihintay si Baekhyun. Hindi pa kasi tapos si Baekhyun na magpalit ng damit. Nasa isang birthday party kasi sila specifically, eighteenth birthday or simply put nasa isang debut sila at si Baekhyun ang escort for the night samantalang plus one niya si Chanyeol dahil syempre, siya ang dakilang taga-hatid at sundo ng kaibigan niya.

 

It was Hyeran Zhera Ji’s birthday and ayaw pumayag ni Baekhyun na hindi pumunta ng wala si Chanyeol dahil nahihiya daw siya kahit na mismong si Zhera ang lumapit kay Baekhyun para personally na imbitahin sa kanyang party. Tanda pa ni Chanyeol kung paano nag-stutter sa hiya si Baekhyun dahil pinapanuod sila lahat ng taong nasa canteen.

 

Zhera is your typical perfect girl. Maganda. Mayaman. Mabait. In short, siya ang crush ng buong school kaya naman it was surprised ng makit nila na ang isang Zhera ay personal na nagiimbita para sa kanyang birthday. Syempre, hindi naman nakatanggi si Baekhyun dahil nandito sila ngayon sa venue.

 

Habang hinihintay si Baekhyun ay naalala ni Chanyeol ang nangyari kanina noong sinasayaw ni Baekhyun si Zhera. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung anong tumulak sa kanya para titigan ang kaibigan niya. Dahil siguro ng spotlight? Dahil sa ngiti sa mukha ni Baekhyun? Dahil sa pagsayaw niya?

 

Hindi sigurado si Chanyeol but he was sure of one thing. At that moment, something happened inside of him. Something that he knew was coming all along and he was happy that finally he was able to name it.

 

Mukhang tangang nakangiti si Chanyeol sa kawalan pero ayos lang dahil wala naman siyang pakialam sa sasabihin ng ibang tao because he is in love. Ah, yes. He is indeed in love. To whom? To-

 

“Baekhyun.” he uttered without thinking and yes, he is in love with his best friend. With the one person who was capable to see Chanyeol for who he truly is.

 

_ It was funny how love can make someone feel this giddy. _

 

Chanyeol was too happy to the point na iniisip na niya kung paano siya mag-coconfess kay Baekhyun. He wants it to be something special. Gusto niyang ipakita kay Baekhyun na siya lang at wala ng iba. His thoughts was cut off dahil may tumapik sa likod niya.

 

“Tara na?” tumango naman si Chanyeol at sumunod kay Baekhyun papalabas ng venue,

 

Wala na halos tao sa parking lot at medyo malalim na din ang gabi. They were both walking under the light of the moon and Chanyeol wasn’t able to stop looking at his side and once again he was captivated.

 

Hindi siya sigurado kung dahil ba iyon sa sinag ng buwan o dahil sobrang ganda lang talagang nilalang ng kaibigan niya. But he was captivated with how beautiful Baekhyun looks under the moonlight while smiling and looking just ethereal as ever. At sa sobrang entranced ni Chanyeol ay napatigil siya sa paglalakad na napansin naman agad ni Baekhyun.

 

“‘Yeol? May problema ba?” walang sagot na nakuha si Baekhyun because instead, Chanyeol walked to him and held him as if they were dancing. Ang malalaking kamay ni Chanyeol ay nasa bewang ni Baekhyun samantalang nasa balikat ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun.

 

“CHANYEOL!!! Anong ginagawa mo? Nakakahiya!” hindi naman mapakali si Baekhyun at tumingin sa paligid nila dahil baka may makakita at kung ano pang isipin.

 

“Chill ka lang, Baek. I just want to dance you.” sabi ni Chanyeol while he started to sway them and dance to the imaginary music. Hinayaan na lang ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol because he remembered that he promised his friend that he would let Chanyeol dance him once as a thank you sa pagsama sa kanya.

 

Baekhyun moved closer and leaned his head against Chanyeol’s chest while they moved with perfect grace and coordination. Para kay Chanyeol, it was not a simple dance dahil sa isip niya ay nasa gitna sila ng maraming tao at sobrang saya nilang parehas because they just proclaimed their love for each other and now it was for forever.

 

_ But he knows that it was all in his head. _

 

They abruptly stopped when Chanyeol leaned away and looked at Baekhyun. He can see the questions lingering in his friend’s eyes and he wanted to say it but he chose to let the questions to float between them because it’s better to be left unanswered for now.

 

Chanyeol leaned his forehead against the other’s and he saw how Baekhyun closed his eyes. Kitang-kita ni Chanyeol kung gaano kaganda si Baekhyun under this kind of lighting and from that moment he promised to himself that he will do everything to give Baekhyun the love that he truly deserves and he sealed it with a kiss.

 

_ A chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. _

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol na nakatulog na pala siya sa byahe at naalimpungatan na lang siya ng tapikin siya ni Jongin sa balikat. They were currently outside Chanyeol’s old house. Hindi na kasi binenta ng mga magulang ni Chanyeol ang bahay dahil ipinangalan na nila ito sa kanilang anak pero ilang taon na ring walang tumitira sa bahay na iyon kaya mabuti na lang na nasabihan niya sina Manang Lourdes na uuwi siya ngayon. Bumalik na kasi sa probinsya si manang pero masaya naman ito noong nalaman na uuwi na ang paborito niyang alaga.

 

Bumaba na sa kotse si Chanyeol samantalang binaba na ni Jongin ang kanyang mga maleta at pumasok na sila sa gate. Hindi naman nagtanggal ay nagbukas din ang main door dahil nakita sila agad ni manang at walang pakundangan na naglakad ito ng mabilis papunta kay Chanyeol.

 

“Chanyeollie~ Ang aking gwapong alaga.” sabay halik sa buong mukha ni Chanyeol at isang mahigpit na yakap. Dahil sa abnormal na height ni Chanyeol ay kinailangan niyan ibaba ang ulo niya para maabot siya ng matanda. Kitang-kita ni Chanyeol ang saya ni Manang Lourdes na makita siyang muli dahil halos mangiyak-ngiyak na ito kaya naman hindi na rin napigilan ni Chanyeol na yakapin ito ng mahigpit dahil si Manang Lourdes na ang itinuring niyang magulang sa buong pagtira niya sa malaking bahay na ito.

 

_ It has always been a lonely house. _

 

Naputol lamang ang pagkakamustahan nilang dalawa dahil sa pag-epal ni Jongin na hindi daw pinapansin ni manang na tinawanan lang ng matanda pero hindi na rin sila nagtagal sa labas at pumasok na rin sa loob.

 

Dinala ni Jongin ang mga gamit ni Chanyeol sa may sala at niyayaya pa ni Chanyeol na kumain ang kaibigan niya pero kailangan na daw nitong umalis dahil hinihintay pa siya ni Kyungsoo. May dinner date daw kasi sila kaya naman nagpaalam na ang kaibigan niya kay manang at umalis na din agad.

 

Hinila naman ng matanda si Chanyeol sa kusina para pakainin ng mga niluto nito. Napuno ang gabi ni Chanyeol ng kwentuhan kasama si Manang Lourdes at hindi niya namalayan ang paglipas ng oras. Nakaka-miss din pala ang walang iniisip ng mga bagay-bagay and Chanyeol could get used to that.

 

Pagkatapos nilang ligpitin ang mga pinagkainan ay nagpaalam na si Chaneyol kay Manang Lourdes para magpahinga dahil sa mahaba niyang byahe. Dinala ni Chanyeol ang gamit niya sa kwarto niya at napansin niya na malinis ito. Asahan mo nga naman si Manang Lourdes sa paglilinis. Natuwa naman si Chanyeol dahil hindi niya kailangang matulog sa maalikabok na kama. Iniwan muna ni Chanyeol ang mga gamit niya sa isang sulok dahil pwede naman niyang ayusin ang mga iyon bukas.

 

Wala namang nagbago sa kwarto ni Chanyeol. Ganoon pa rin anag itsura noong araw na umalis siya kaya hindi na niya masyadong binigyan ng pansin ang mga gamit. Dumiretso na siya sa kama niya at humiga para magpahinga. Hindi na siya nagpalit ng damit dahil sa sobrang pagod pero may panira sa malambot niyang unan kaya naman kinapa niya ang ilalim nito. He felt a notebook of some sort and pulled it out at doon nakita niya ang notebook na hindi niya alam kung saan niya hahanapin dati. 

 

_ It was his previous composition notebook. _

 

It has a leather cover and the pages looked all the same. Ito ang notebook na ginamit niya sa pag-cocompose ng mga kanta at mga tula. Hindi niya naalala na naiwan pala niya sa ilalim ng unan niya ang notebook na ito. Kaya pala hindi niya makita ng buklatin niya ang maleta niya noong dumating siya sa U.S. 

 

_ Naiwan pala niya. _

 

Binuklat ni Chanyeol ang notebook and skimmed through its contents and suddenly, he was brought back to the past.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


Hawak ni Chanyeol ang isa sa mga tula na isinulat niya para kay Baekhyun. He feels giddy, excited and frustrated. Frustrated dahil hindi niya pa magawang umamin kay Baekhyun. Hindi dahil naduduwag siya pero dahil masisira ang plano niya kaya naman he tried to hide his true feelings at kinulit na lang si Baekhyun.

 

Sayang naman ang effort niyang ilagay sa locker ni Baekhyun ng pagtago ang mga tula dahil sa lagi naman silang magkasama. Mahirap tuloy humanap ng chance si Chanyeol para mailusot ang mga sulat but he was glad that he had Jongin dahil alam ni Jongin kung anong nararamdaman ni Chanyeol para kay Baekhyun at boto naman ito sa kanya kaya tinutulungan niya si Chanyeol kapag nangangailangan ito.

 

It was not his intention to hurt the other pero sobrang cute naman kasi ng mga pisngi ni Baekhyun kaya hindi niya napigilan na pisilin ang mga ito. Bumawi na lang siya sa pagyakap kay Baekhyun at mukhang nagustuhan naman ito ng kaibigan niya because Baekhyun relaxed instantly when he felt Chanyeol’s hand on him.

 

Nainis naman si Chanyeol because how can Baekhyun think that low of himself? Kung pwede lang, ipinagsigawan na ni Chanyeol ang nararamdaman niya pero hindi pwede. Hindi pa pwede kaya Chanyeol decided to make Baekhyun feel that he is important. That he is really important to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol tried his best to not let his emotions to get over him kaya pinigilan niya ang tukso na halikan si Baekhyun because the other’s lips looked so plump and so inviting that he had to control himself from swooping down and capturing those precios lips. So, he opted to keep his eyes to Baekhyun’s eyes and tried to silently convey some of his feelings. Even if it’s little, he wanted Baekhyun to feel what he was feeling right now dahil ramdam ni Chanyeol na kaunti lang at sasabog na ang puso niya sa sobrang pagmamahal sa isang tulad ni Baekhyun.

 

But for now, he was satisfied because sooner or later, Baekhyun would know his love for him and Chanyeol would be proud to shout to the world. He will just continue writing songs for Baekhyun that conveys his love for the other even if the future is something blurry at this point. But still, he smiled to the thought of calling Baekhyun  _ ‘his’  _ when the time comes.

 

_ Kaunti na lang, Baekhyun. _

  
  
  
  
  


Ito na. Ito na ang araw na aamin siya kay Baekhyun at hindi pa rin mapakali si Chanyeol dahil  _ tangina _ masasabi na niyang mahal niya si Baekhyun. Kasalukuyang nakatayo si Chanyeol sa labas ng bahay nina Baekhyun dahil sabay silang pupunta sa school para sa event. Pagka-ring ng doorbell ay naghintay si Chanyeol hanggang may nagbukas ng pintuan.

 

Bumungad sa kanya ang isang Baekhyun na bagong gising and he cutely rubbing at his eyes. Chanyeol wanted to coo and pinch his cheeks again pero kailangan na muna niyang magpigil. Kaya he opted to say a greeting at binuksan na ni Baekhyun ang pintuan while mumbling some incoherent words na hindi maintindihan ni Chanyeol.

 

“Umakyat ka na at magpalit. Dito lang ako sa baba.” Chanyeol ruffled Baekhyun’s hair and chuckled while the other just pouted in front of him. May balak atang patayin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol dahil sa sobrang ka-cutetan nito pero hindi naman nagpatalo si Chanyeol at tinulak na lang paakyat ang kaibigan niya.

 

He laughed a little and when he turned around nakita niya si Mama Byun and he gulped dahil naalala niya na may kailangan pa siyang gawin ngayong gabi.

 

“Tita- ”

 

“Sabi ko naman sayo na tawagin mo na lang akong Mama.” ngumiti si Chanyeol at inalalayan si Mama Byun para umupo sa may sofa.

 

“Mama Byun, alam niyo naman pong mahalaga para sa akin si Baekhyun at gusto ko lang pong- ” napatigil si Chanyeol dahil biglang hinawakan ni Mama Byun ang kamay niya at napatingin naman siya dito. Hindi niya namalayan na nakatungo pala siya kanina.

 

“Hijo, alam ko na. Hindi mo na kailangan pang ipaliwanag dahil kita ko naman. Hindi ako bulag katulad ng anak ko.” sagot nito sa kanya at nakahinga naman ng maluwag si Chanyeol dahil parang nabunutan siya ng tinik. Naging seryoso bigla ang mga mata ni Mama Byun at alam ni Chanyeol na dapat niyang ihanda ang sarili niya sa mga susunod na sasabihin nito.

 

“Pero, ipangako mo sa akin na hindi mo siya sasaktan. Alam mo naman kung gaano madaling masaktan si Baekhyun. Alagaan mo siya, Chanyeol.” sabi ni Mama Byun habang nakatingin ng diretso kay Chanyeol at mahigpit ang hawak nito sa mga kamay ng binata.

 

“Aalagaan ko po siya. Huwag po kayong mag-alala.” sagot ni Chanyeol at hinala siya ni Mama Byun sa isang mahigpit na yakap. Hindi naman niya inaakala na makikita niya sa Baekhyun na nasa hallway kaya buti na lang at may malaking ngiti na sa mukha niya. He reassured the other that everything was fine.

 

Matapos ang ilang picture taking courtesy of Mama Byun ay lumakad na rin silang dalawa bago pa sila tuluyang ma-late. Kahit na ayaw ni Chanyeol ng maingay at sa lugar na madaming tao ay tiniis niya na din para lang kay Baekhyun dahil pagkatapos ng performance niya ay aamin na rin siya sa kaibigan niya.

 

Hindi niya namalayan ang paglipas ng oras kaya kinabahan na siya ng namalayan niyang nasa gitna na pala siya ng stage. It was all a blur to Chanyeol because he was standing there and conveying his feelings to the world. And for Baekhyun to hear. Then suddenly he was singing and he was staring at the beautiful droopy eyes that is dear to his heart.

 

It was the source of his happiness and strength. And God, forbid him but he is irrevocably in love with this person.

 

_ He’s truly, madly and deeply in love with Baekhyun Nathaniel Byun. _

  
  
  
  
  


Pagkatapos ng performance ay dinala ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa park.

 

_ It’s now or never. _

 

“Baek?”

 

Then, Chanyeol moved closer to Baekhyun and cupped the other’s face tsaka siya tumitig directly sa mga mata ng taong mahal niya.

 

“Baekhyun Nathaniel Byun, you’re one of the greatest suprises of my life. Sinong mag-aakala na ang isang tulad mo ang makikila at papahalagahan ko? You were beautiful and great in your own ways and you don’t let other people to treat you badly. You stand on your own. You’re strong and fearless but most importantly- ” Chanyeol tooked one of Baekhyun’s hand and placed it on top of his beating heart. It was abnormal. It was erratic. It was ready to burst out of his chest.

 

“You are the reason why this heart is beating.” Chanyeol smiled and looked deeply into Baekhyun’s eyes pero bakit iba ang nakikita ni Chanyeol sa mga mata ni Baekhyun? Bakit instead of happiness ang nakikita niya ay takot at confusion? But Chanyeol neglected it baka kasi it was just his mind playing games with him. So, he continued.

 

“I was a fool to fall for you, my best friend but can you teach the heart whom to fall in love? You taught me a lot of things, Baekhyun. You were the reason behind those poems and behind every single song that I wrote. Ikaw lang at wala ng iba. Ikaw lang ang mahal ko, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol brought Baekhyun’s hands near to his lips and kissed the other’s knuckles.

 

_ This is it. _

 

He looked directly into those droopy eyes and uttered the final words.

 

“I love you, Baekhyun Nathaniel Byun.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You can’t, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun looked unsure and afraid and confused, then he continued.

 

“I’m with Zhera.”

 

And Chanyeol felt like the biggest idiot in the world. His world stop spinning at pakiramdam niya hindi siya makahinga dahil parang may nakabara sa dibdib niya. Ramdam niya ang pangangatog ng tuhod niya at ang panginginig ng mga kamay niya. Nabitawan niya ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun. He was shocked to hear those words at nang tumingin siya ulit sa mga mata ni Baekhyun ay wala siyang nakita kung hindi awa.

 

_ No, he doesn’t need Baekhyun’s pity. _

 

Chanyeol tried his best to cover what he was feeling. He controlled his body and acted as if his heart wasn’t taken out of his body that was broken into tiny pieces then shoved back into his body. Hindi siya ganto kahina. He forced a neutral face and looked back at Baekhyun.

 

“Kailan pa?” Chanyeol cringed. Hindi ganito ang boses niya. Hindi ganito kalamig at walang emosyon ang boses niya. Pero that’s how people cope up with pain, they try to cover themselves with false truth to keep them alive. To keep their heart beating.

 

“Noong birthday niya.”

 

_ Ah, that’s why he was so happy. _

 

Instead of screaming, Chanyeol just laughed and laughed and laughed.  _ Tangina.  _ Love wasn’t supposed to hurt pero ito siya ngayon nasasaktan. The only time that he let himself to be free and love someone, anong nangyari? Nasaktan lang siya.

 

Sumugal. Nasaktan.

 

Nagmahal. Nasaktan.

 

Sana pala hindi na lang niya nakilala si Baekhyun because knowing that the only person that you love in the world was in love with someone was the most painful thing that a person can experience. Pero hindi siya umiyak. Hindi iiyak si Chanyeol sa harap ni Baekhyun.

 

“Chan-”

 

“No, stop. Huwag kang lalapit.” 

 

Nakatalikod si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun because he was trying to stop everything. Sinusubukan niyang tanggalin yung sakit pero hindi niya kayang gawin dahil sobra. Sobrang sakit. Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin niya dahil parang lahat na lang ng bagay sa buhay niya ay nasira na. Nawala na.

 

His inner turmoil was stopped when he heard a sob. He turned around at nakita niyang naiyak si Baekhyun. Clear crystals was flowing freely down Baekhyun’s cheeks, oh, how Chanyeol wanted to wipe those tears away pero hindi na pwede.

 

Hindi na pwede kasi mayroon ng magpapawi ng mga luha ni Baekhyun.

 

_ And it wasn’t Chanyeol. _

 

Iniwas ni Chanyeol ang tingin niya and he walked passed by Baekhyun.

 

“Ihahatid na kita.”

 

Kahit sa huling pagkakataon, gustong ihatid ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun dahil gusto niyang makitang ayos lang si Baekhyun kasi kahit paulit-ulit na saktan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, hinding-hindi sasaktan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

 

Mabilis na natapos ang paglalakad nila. Walang nagsasalita. Tahimik lang sila.

 

Nasa harap na sila ng bahay ni Baekhyun at tahimik pa din si Chanyeol samantalang si Baekhyun ay pugto na ang mata sa sobrang pag-iyak pero hindi pa rin pinupunasan ni Chanyeol dahil wala na siyang karapatan.

 

Ilang minuto silang nakatayo sa harap ng bahay bago naisipan ni Chanyeol na tama na muna ang sakit. Kaya nagsimula na siyang maglakad papaalis and at the back of his head, he was waiting for Baekhyun to run after him. Sabihin na mahal niya din si Chanyeol at hindi totoo ang sinabi niya kanina.

 

_ But that was too good to be true. _

 

Chanyeol let all the tears pour out as he walk and went home with an empty heart.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


That day was the shittiest day sa buong buhay niya dahil pagkadating niya sa bahay ay nabalitaan na lang niya na his parents are getting an annulment and that he was flying to the U.S next month. Wala ng nagawa si Chanyeol because the papers were signed and everything was in order. Everything was in the right place already but his heart wasn’t.

 

Hindi niya alam kung natibok pa ba ang puso niya dahil sa mga pangyayaring iyon. He doesn’t know if he should still believe in love. Hindi niya alam kung mayroon pa bang ganoong bagay.

 

_ He’s not sure if there is such a thing called love. _

 

For the remaining days niya sa Pilipinas ay inayos lang niya ang mga papeles na kakailanganin niya. Along the way, nabalitaan na lang niya na official na si Zhera and Baekhyun at doon lang din niya nalaman na bago pala ang Chanyeol at Baekhyun ay mayroon palang Zhera at Baekhyun.

 

They already had a history between them and tsaka lang naayos noong gabi ng birthday ni Zhera because finally legal na sila sa pamilya ni Zhera. Naging problema daw kasi nila ang pagtatago ng relasyon nila kaya mas pinili nila na itago na lang muna sa ibang tao.

 

Chanyeol felt betrayed. No, he felt used dahil parang ginamit lang siya ni Baekhyun na pampalipas ng oras habang malabo pa sila ni Zhera. Natatawa na lang si Chanyeol sa nangyari sa kanya because all he wanted was to love someone pero ganito naman ang nangyari sa kanya. He’s scarred and he knows he’ll never be able to love like this again.

 

Noong dumating ang araw ng alis niya ay dumaan muna siya sa bahay nina Baekhyun para ibalik ang mga gamit ng binata dahil wala na namang dahilan para itago niya ang mga iyon. Nasakto naman sa araw ng graduation ang alis niya kaya alam niyang wala na si Baekhyun sa bahay nila noong mga oras na iyon.

 

Si Mama Byun ang nagbukas ng pintuan at sa kanya niya iniabot ang box na dala niya na naglalaman ng mga gamit ni Baekhyun. Mga gamit na naiwan sa bahay ni Chanyeol at mga gamit na binigay ni Baekhyun. Binalik niya lahat at wala siyang itinago dahil alam niyang sasaktan lang niya ang sarili niya ng paulit-ulit dahil sa isang tao na hindi niya nakuha.

 

Mama Byun was smiling sadly and there were unshed tears in her eyes. Hindi niya napigilan na yakapin si Chanyeol dahil parang anak na rin ang turing niya sa binata. Words were not needed dahil alam na ni Mama Byun dahil mothers knows the best and knows all kaya Chanyeol did not have to explain anything.

 

He left and never turned back. Tinapos niya ang college niya sa U.S, majoring in music dahil iyon naman talaga ang gusto niya. He produced songs for different artists and he was good with it kaya when he got a job in the Philippines ay hindi na siya nagdalawang-isip and he accepted it.

 

_ Maybe it was time to face his fears. _

 

It’s been seven years at siguro it was enough time for the both of them heal. For the both of them to find their way again. And this time, maybe their way to each other. Aminado naman si Chanyeol na nasaktan siya at nadurog ang puso niya pero the heart wants what it wants at sinabi na ni Chanyeol dati na even if it hurts, he’ll never stop.

 

_ He’ll always love Baekhyun Nathaniel Byun. _

 

Kaya nandito siya ngayon sa isang crowded na café at nakikipagsiksikan dahil dito daw niya makikita ang taong hinahanap niya. Sisihin si Jongin sa pagiging late nila dahil dapat kanina pa silang nandito.

 

“Alex?”

 

He turned his head and was surprised to see the small guy but still intimidating as ever. 

 

“Soo!” he exclaimed and went to hug the other kahit na may counter sa pagitan nila.

 

“Kailan ka pa umuwi? And where is Jongin?”

 

“Kagabi lang at naghahanap ng parking ang boyfriend mo.” Chanyeol laughed dahil biglang namula si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya.

 

“Anyway, bakit madaming tao? Ano bang meron?”

 

Pinakita ni Kyungsoo ang simpleng flyer na ginawa ni Sehun para sa café nila at doon lang naintindihan ni Chanyeol kung anong nangyayari.

 

“Sinong kakanta?”

 

“Si Jongdae pero nasiraan daw sa may star toll kaya sinundo pa ni Baekhyun.” it was too late when Kyungsoo realized what he just uttered. “I- Ano- ”

 

“It’s okay. Siya naman talaga ang pinunta ko dito.” Chanyeol gave him a sincere smile and Kyungsoo knew what it was for kaya naman napaisip na lang siya ng  _ ‘Finally.’ _

 

“Anong oras ba ang start nito?”

 

“Dapat kanina pa pero wala pa rin sila at wala namang marunong kumanta dito.” Kyungsoo huffed dahil may ilan na ring umalis dahil sa tagal bago magsimula ng event.

 

“Ahem. Anong tingin mo sa akin?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan niya at hindi na nagpakundangan si Kyungsoo at tinulak na lang si Chanyeol papunta sa stage. Wala namang nagawa si Chanyeol kung hindi kunin ang mic at ang gitara na nakalagay sa stand.

 

He fixed his equipments and positions and leaned to the mic.

 

“Good afternoon, everyone. Kanina pa ba kayong naghihintay?” Chanyeol was answered with a chorus of  _ ‘yes’ _ -es and he wasn’t able to stop himself from chuckling because this feels like déjà vu.

 

“I think some of you may know me but I’ll still introduce myself, the name is Alex Park.” some of the girls were screaming and some guys were gaping because  _ fuck _ that is Alex Park ang kilalang music prodigy from the Philippines and he was also known as someone who has written the saddest songs of all. And really, it was a privilege to see and hear him play.

 

“Actually, pumunta ako sa café na ito for someone. Someone special. Someone that I’ve lost. Someone that I treasure. Someone that  _ I love. _ ” Chanyeol stopped for a while and looked around the crowd.

 

_ Nasaan ka na ba? _

 

“The song that I’m going to play is a new song. Freshly written, kagabi lang. I just wish that you are here to hear this and see me play again.”

 

He inhaled and readied himself.

 

“Baekhyun Nathaniel Byun, once again this is for you. My love.”

 

Ang buhay ay isang gera at isa si Chanyeol sa mga sundalong kahit sugatan na ay patuloy pa ring lalaban para sa taong mahal niya. Hindi naman kasi tayo nabuhay para sumuko. Okay lang na magpahinga pero hindi dapat tayo nasuko sa mga bagay na alam nating mahalaga para sa atin.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


“JONGDAE KIM!!! Ikaw ang may kasalanan nito, dahil sa iyo late na tayo sa event!” inis na sabi ni Baekhyun dahil halos thirty minutes silang na-stuck sa traffic at bigla pang umulan ng malakas kaya basa din silang parehas. Hindi kasi sila marunong magdala ng payong.

 

“Kasalanan ko bang bumigay ang sasakyan ko?” mataray na sagot ni Jongdae at inirapan na lang siya ni Baekhyun and when he turned to look at the café ay nagulat siya sa dami ng tao dahil punong-puno ito. Halos umabot sa labas ang mga tao.

 

Pinilit na lang nilang makapasok kahit na masikip dahil  _ ano bang nangyayari sa café niya?  _ Oo, si Baekhyun ang may nagmamay-ari sa C&B’s café o mas kilala din sa pangalang  _ ‘Coffee & B’s Café’ _ . It was something that he needed to do dahil sa pagsisisi pero dahil na rin sa ito lang ang naisip niyang paraan para masabi na hindi nawala si Chanyeol sa kanya. Na hindi niya hinayaang saktan ang taong mahal niya.

 

Baekhyun was still immature when it all happened at ang nasa isip lang niya bago dumating sa buhay niya si Chanyeol ay ang sundin kung ano ang sa tingin niya ay tama. Kung sa tingin ng mundo ang tama. Dahil sa totoo lang, Baekhyun was afraid of making mistakes. He was afraid of rejections kaya he did what he had to do. Pero sobrang pagsisisi ang ginawa niya.

 

_ Because he let go of the only right thing in his life. _

 

Hindi makita ni Baekhyun kung anong mayroon sa harap pero hindi naman siya bingi para hindi marinig ang boses na iyon. Ang boses na ilang taon na niyang hindi naririnig.

 

_ Is that? Pero paano?  _

  
  


_ Kung hindi rin lang ikaw ang dahilan _

_ Pipilitin ba ang puso kong hindi na masaktan? _

_ Kung hindi ikaw ay hindi na lang _

_ Pipilitin pang umasa para sating dalawa _

 

_ Giniginaw at hindi makagalaw _

_ Nahihirapan ang pusong pinipilit ay ikaw _

  
  


Tears started pooling at his eyes dahil hindi siya pwedeng magkamali. Iisang tao lang ang may ganoong boses. Iisang tao lang ang maasring magparamdam sa kanya ng ganitong emosyon. So, he pushed through the sea of people dahil kailangan niyang makita ang taong nagperperform sa loob ng café.

  
  


_ Kung di rin tayo sa huli _

_ Aawatin ang sarili na umibig pang muli _

_ Kung di rin tayo sa huli _

_ Aawatin ba ang puso kong ibigin ka? _

 

_ Kung hindi rin lang ikaw ang dahilan _

_ Pipiliin bang umiwas nang hindi na masaktan? _

  
  


Baekhyun was dumbed to let go of him from the first place and he would not do the same thing twice. Sobrang tanga niya dahil umiyak lang siya noong gabing iyon when he could have done something. When he could have said something but it was too late. He broke the boy that did nothing but to love him kaya wala na siyang nagawa kung hindi ang umiyak. Umiyak ng paulit-ulit dahil baka mabawasan ang sakit na nararamdaman niya noon.

 

He wasn’t able to stop the tears from falling noong makapunta siya sa unahan because finally, he saw him again. He saw the man the he loved but lost.

 

There seating on a high chair with a guitar on his lap and singing his heart out with his eyes closed was Chanyeol Alexander Park. The only man that made Baekhyun feel loved.

  
  


_ Kung hindi ikaw ay sino pa ba? _

_ Ang luluha sa umaga para sating dalawa _

 

_ Bumibitaw dahil di makagalaw _

_ Pinipigilan ba ang puso mong iba ang sinisigaw? _

 

_ Kung di rin tayo sa huli _

_ Aawatin ang sarili na umibig pang muli _

_ Kung di rin tayo sa huli _

_ Aawatin ba ang puso kong ibigin ka? _

 

_ Naliligaw at malayo ang tanaw _

_ Pinipigilan na ang pusong pinipilit ay ikaw _

  
  


Chanyeol opened his eyes and there he saw him.

 

_ Baekhyun. _

 

He was crying and was trying to stop his sobs but Chanyeol thought that he was cute. Lahat naman ng ginagawa ni Baekhyun ay cute para kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya napansin na naluluha na pala siya. Siguro dahil nakita na niya ulit ang taong pinakamamahal niya.

 

Mukha na sigurong tanga si Chanyeol dahil naiyak siya habang nakangiti at patuloy na nakanta pero it was all worth it dahil nasa harao niya ngayon si Baekhyun at gagawin niya lahat para hindi mawala sa kanya ang taong ito.

  
  


_ Kung di rin tayo sa huli _

_ Aawatin ang sarili na makita kang muli _

_ Kung di rin tayo sa huli _

_ Aawatin ba ang puso kong ibigin ka? _

 

_ Kung di rin tayo sa huli _

_ Kaya bang umibig ng iba? _

_ Aawatin ba ang puso kong ibigin ka? _

_ Kung di rin tayo sa huli _

_ Papayagan ba ng puso kong... _

_ Aawatin ba ang puso kong ibigin ka? _

  
  


Chanyeol finished the song and the crowd cheered loudly dahil hindi naman sila tanga at manhid para hindi makita at maintindihan ang nangyayari sa harapan nila. It was an act of love that is so pure to the point na damang-dama nila.

 

Their friends was there to watch everything at ang nasa isip lang nila ay  _ ‘Sa wakas at tapos na din ang paghihirap nila.’  _ Because finally their two idiot of friends was finally together. Kahit na madaming nangyari sa kanilang dalawa ay alam nila because they were the witnesses of it that Baekhyun Nathaniel Byun is for Chanyeol Alexander Park and Chanyeol Alexander Park is for Baekhyun Nathaniel Byun, only and will be forever.

 

Once the cheering died down, Chanyeol cleared his throat pero hindi niya pinunasan ang luha niya dahil alam niyang may iiiyak pa siya.

 

“Hey, Baek?” then he smiled. Hindi na nagaksaya pa si Baekhyun ng oras and ran into the open arms dahil miss niya na ang yakap ni Chanyeol. Miss niya na si Chanyeol.

 

When he buried his face to the other’s neck, he cried and cried and cried while Chanyeol was the same but he was smiling because even if it took them a long time, at least now they are prepared for what the future may hold for them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


There are only three things that is important for Chanyeol Alexander Park:

  1. Coffee
  2. Music



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And lastly, Baekhyun Nathaniel Park.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!~
> 
> Thank you for reading this because it means a lot for me huhuhuhuhu N e way, huwag niyo po ako huntingin dahil mahal ko kayong lahat!
> 
> See you during the reveals! Hak.
> 
> \- - - - -
> 
> ADDITIONAL ENDNOTES:  
> Maraming salamat sa lahat ng tumangkilik at nagbasa ng fic na ito. Magkakaroon din ito ng drabbles pero hindi pa ako sigurado kong kailan ko mapopost HAK kaya subaybayan niyo na lang! MARAMING SALAMAT MULI!!!
> 
> Twitter: @BBH_kyooong  
> CuriousCat: Kyooong_6104


	2. aawatin ba ang puso kong ibigin ka?

 

 

 

Hello!

 

 

Finally! I have started the drabbles series of this story and the link is here -> https://twitter.com/BBH_kyooong/status/1144408958595059712?s=20

 

 

Thank you so much to everyone who supported this story and I wish to hear from you on twitter! See you there~

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @BBH_kyooong  
> CuriousCat: Kyooong_6104


End file.
